Through the Looking Glass
by Candace Marie
Summary: Sequel to Glimpse into The Future. Our favorite Hero is back in his own time. Will he change the course of history, or repeat the same mistakes.
1. Return through the Vortex

Through the Looking Glass

Chapter One

Returning through the Vortex

Anakin blinked and looked around as the bright light and the guidance of Qui-Gon receded and he was placed in the former Chancellor's vision. He looked around for Luke, his son, and found him missing. Hadn't he just destroyed the Emperor? He was back in the republic he realized slowly. He came to himself realizing that his arms felt heavy and he realized there there were lightsabers in his hand. One was blue and the other was as red as Vader's. It was Count Dooku's lightsaber, he realized, and on his knees with eyes that begged him to give him the mercy that the man had refused to show him, was Count Dooku. The lightsabers in his hands formed clamps around the man's head. He looked betrayed by him...or Palpatine.

"Do it, do it now, " Palpatine's voice barked an order.

Anakin deactivated the lightsabers and returned his own to the clip on his belt. "I'm sorry, Chancellor, but no. It's not the Jedi way." Anakin helped the Count to his feet.

"I can make that an Order," Palpatine replied.

"With all due respect, Chancellor, but no you can't. My orders come from the Jedi Council. This is a rescue mission. We do not condone revenge. No matter what the crime. He will be held accountable. As he should, and as his master will when we find him. And we will," Anakin said his lips drawing into a think line.

"That may change."

"I don't believe it will, Chancellor. I have a feeling this war will be over soon."

"I wish I could believe that," Palpatine said sadly.

"I need to get you to a medic room, where is it?" Anakin asked Count Dooku. When the Count remained silent, Anakin continued. "You will bleed to death. I know what it's like to have an amputated arm, and you've got two of them. You will lose alot of blood. I will not harm you," Anakin promised, bending down and checking on Obi-Wan through the Force. Anakin reached out with his feelings, he felt Padme. Padme was alive. He also felt...the twins. They were here, little small bundles of joy, he thought happily. He reached out and checked Obi-Wan's vitals before hefting him on his back.

"Leave him, or we will never make it," Palpatine said, trying to sound desperate.

Anakin glared at him, and said clearly so that there was no chance of misinterpretation. "His fate will be the same as ours."

"I underestimated you, Skywalker. I'm not sure i would have done the same to you," Count Dooku said and Anakin nodded as Count Dooku gave him directions to the medic room. He bandaged him up the best he could.

"This will have to do until we get to Coruscant. You are a prisoner of the Republic, " Anakin said stating his rights. "By Order of the Jedi Council I am placing you under arrest."

"I understand, Skywalker."

"How are you?"

"I'll survive, Skywalker."

"Leave him, Anakin," Palpatine tried convincing Anakin. "You can single-handedly end the war."

"I'm sure that will be accomplished today anyway. Count Dooku will now be open to any negotiations you and the Senate have, won't you?" Anakin said, his eyes flashing darkly.

"You have my word on it, Skywalker."

"And what good is his word, Anakin? He's a Sith Lord."

"Regardless, my mandate is to rescue you not to continue the war. If it can be ended peacefully that is what I must see to. Sounds like it's about time to hand over your emergency power, my friend," Anakin said with a smirk.

Palpatine was mortified. What had happened to Anakin. He had never questioned anything Palpatine did or thought as he now was. What had happened to him? He knew a shift had occurred and he didn't like it, not at all. More and more, the kid seemed to be echoing Kenobi's views. He had been so sure that Anakin would eliminate Dooku for him. "Regardless, I will do what I think is right. Anakin, revenge is the foundation of justice. Shouldn't the Sand people had been held accountable. You did that for the Hutts."

"The Hutts wouldn't have done anything."

"Exactly. You doled out justice."

"I killed them."

"Whose to say that wasn't what justice demanded."

"Remember, Chancellor you work for the Republic, not the other way around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly an alarm sounded and Anakin jumped toward the elevator hanging onto Obi-Wan with a hand, somehow the Chancellor was hanging onto his foot and Count Dooku's arm were around his waist. Anakin thought briefly of kicking the Chancellor ending all his problems, but he vetoed the idea how would he explain to the Council. How was he going to explain everything to them? First, he would have a talk with Padme and explain why all their secrets head to come to an end. Then, he would discuss everything with Obi-Wan before approaching the Council. Right now, though he had to focus on the task at hand which was getting everyone home safely and in one piece. Well, almost in one piece, he said thinking of how Count Dooku's hands had been left behind.

"Did I miss something?" :Obi-Wan asked coming into consciousness.

"Uh, we're in a little bit of a situation, Master."

"I see. Hello Chancellor. Count Dooku, how different this is than our last mission."

"Do you have any suggestions on how we get OUT of the situation," Palpatine asked testily.

"Uh, Anakin. Jump."

"Don't you mean let go?" Anakin asked with an amused smile.

"Quite right," Obi-Wan said raising an eyebrow. Anakin used the Force to land inside one of the rooms.

"Droids," Anakin mummered.

"There are worse things than droids," Anakin said, and frowned, realizing his lightsaber had fallen out during the drop and that one of the droids had it. There was no way he could defeat the droids without his master realizing he had lost YET ANOTHER lightsaber.

"Anakin, where is your lightsaber? " Obi-Wan asked as if reading his mind.

"Could we talk about this later?" Anakin asked, "I know where it is," Anakin said sensing it through the Force. He nodded at the droid on the left. "He's got it."

"Without your lightsaber there might not be a later," Obi-Wan said beginning what Anakin called his master voice.

"He's got yours too," Anakin said reasonable.

"That's different," Obi-Wan said and Anakin grinned.

"Without your lightsaber, there may not be a later," Anakin intoned in a very good imitation of Obi-Wan's voice. Count Dooku and Palpatine stifled a snicker. Whatever they thought of the Jedi, this was hilarious.

"Your right, Anakin, we should take about this later."

"But, Obi-Wan, without your lightsaber there may not be a later. Your lightsaber is your life you must take care of it."

"You win, Anakin," Obi-Wan gritted out.

"What was that, Master, I'm having a little trouble with my hearing."

"Is the Hero with No Fear admitting to getting old, age catching up with you. I said you are right."

"Don't even start, my very old master. I have so many old jokes I've been saving."

"Let's try and get out of this mess," Obi-Wan said as they ran into ray sheilds. "We should have sensed this, "Obi-Wan said frowning. "The dark side is clouding our vision. How did we walk into this?"

"You're the master, I'm just the Hero. I followed you." Count Dooku motioned to a droid who released them. But General Grevious was just a head, they all sensed his presence. Before they knew what was happening they found themselves trapped and even Dooku's presence didn't help as Anakin's and Obi-Wan's lightsabers were handed over to General Grevious.

"Thank you," General Grevious said as he coughed, his breathing was raspy, just like Darth Vader's, Anakin thought with a shiver his eyes clashing dangerously with Palpatine's, he knew his secret, now all he had to do was prove it.

"Your welcome," said a droid as Grevious coughed again.

"That wasn't much of a rescue. Ah, General Kenobi, the Negotiator and Anakin Skywalker, I was expecting someone with your experience to be a little older. These will make a fine edition to my collection," he said with a sneer.

"General Grevious," Anakin said looking at him in his yellow alien eyes, "You're shorter than I expected."

"We have a job to do. Try not to upset him," Obi-Wan said as Artoo beeped expecting action soon. Anakin gave a slight indication with his head, telling Artoo to wait.

"You are my prisoners," Grevious stated.

"Not this time," Obi-Wan said and Anakin grinned showing his perfect white teeth.

"Artoo, now," Anakin said and in moments Anakin and Obi-Wan both had their lightsabers activated in engaged in a fight with Grevious's personal battle droids. "They are built to Grevious's specifications," Anakin was explaining to Obi-Wan in between parrying, "Built to his specifications. They are built to destroy Jedi."

"Curious," Obi-Wan replied. In no time Anakin and Obi-Wan had dispatched them and Grevious had escaped once again. "All the escape pods have been launched. Do you think you can land this thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin deactivated the lightsaber and hooked it back on his utility belt. "Well, Master, considering that this thing is not designed to land at all. piece of cake," Anakin said taking a seat behind the alien controls. "Strap yourselves in," he said. "Master, will you comm in our identities or else when we reach Coruscant."

"Absolutely," Obi-Wan said and began before Anakin had finished his statement.

"We are coming in too hot. We lost something," Anakin said as they came closer to the atmosphere.

"Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship," Obi-Wan replied as fireships began coming around them cooling off the land. This was impossible, Count Dooku thought. They were all toast, no one could land this thing. It was not for landing, had never landed, that was the point of the escape pods. Yet, Skywalker was landing it. With a loud thud the vibrating through the Hand landed.

"Another happy landing," Obi-Wan replied as Obi-Wan hauled Dooku to his feet.

"Welcome home, Obi-Wan, Anakin," Mace Windu replied and smiled so the amputated Dooku in front of him.

"It's good to be home, Mace," Obi-Wan replied.

"Did you capture him?" Mace asked Obi-Wan.

"No, my friend, it was the Jedi Knight before you. I was..." Obi-Wan felt the lump on his head, "Taking a nap."

"Really, Anakin?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied.

"I will expect a full report on this, Anakin,"

Anakin frowned that was what he didn't want to get. "Of course, Master."

"Count Dooku, I'm afraid you won't have the same comforts that you had the last time you were here. Congratulations, Anakin," he said smiling at Anakin. "Chancellor, allow me to escort you back to the Republica. Everyone will be relieved at your safety. And Anakin that landing will make it in the history books."

"I didn't do it for fame," Anakin answered as Mace left them to themselves, ordering guards around Count Dooku and walking with the Chancellor, he left Obi-Wan and Anakin to themselves.

"Well, Anakin, I have to report to the Jedi Council. I'm very proud of you. You are the Hero today, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"Hold on, Master. This entire operation was your idea."

"Let's be fair, you were the hero."

"Not without your training."

"I'm afraid Anakin, with or without, my training, you are destined for greatness."

"Lunch at Dex's. Since I have to spend time with politicians, I say you are buying," Anakin said smugly.

"Now there is at least one politician you want to see, isn't there?"

"Master we need to talk."

"I don't know anything," Obi-Wan said before walking away.


	2. Coruscant

Chapter Two

Coruscant

Anakin knew that tonight he would tell Obi-Wan the truth and in spite of what he had said on the Invisible Hand, he didn't think Obi-Wan was old. In fact, he couldn't remember when Obi-Wan had looked so young, had seemed so happy. It hadn't been like that with Vader's existence. He still wasn't sure how to explain to Obi-Wan and the Council about that. Anakin sighed as Bail approached him, "I'm afraid the fighting will continue until The Sith is unmasked," Anakin said with purpose, and frowned. This was the man who would raise his daughter. No, he couldn't hold a grudge for something that hadn't happened. "How do you feel about the Chancellor?" he asked suddenly.

"Is this a trick, Jedi Skywalker?"

"Not at all, Senator."

"To be honest, we in the Senate are not happy about the changes in the Constitution. I understand the Chancellor to be somewhat of a friend to you. What has happened?"

"My trust in him has been shaken," Anakin admitted.

"So have ours," Bail continued.

"If you will excuse me, Senator," Anakin said sensing Padme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin smiled as he sensed two other Force signatures, but he couldn't tell Padme, he could feel her excitement, she wanted to tell him. Anakin glided to her side and reached out placing her face between his hands he looked at her face. "Oh, Padme, it's been so long," he said staring into her chocolate eyes, eyes he was drowning in. He could see everything right in the universe in her eyes. She was the reason the Republic stood for all it did.

"How could they do this to us?" she asked, and Anakin chuckled. "There were whispers that you were hurt, that you'd been killed," she said as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Never believe rumors like that," he mummered into her lips capturing them again. "Besides," he mummering teasing her, teasing himself, "I can't die until i've completed my destiny. I'm the chosen One, remember? "

"No, Anakin, not here."

"Exactly here . I don't care if they know we are married, I'm tired of all the deception of all the sneaking and hiding. Our love is something we should shout not whispered. We are married just like thousands of beings in the galaxy."

"No, Anakin. Not just like them. The are not Jedi. Don't let our love Force you out of the Order."

"Force me out of the Order, is that a pun? I'm going to tell them Padme," he whispered nuzzling his face against her neck, she felt so good, so real so solid.

"Ani, sometimes i believe the only reason people still believe in this war is because you are fighting for it."

"I'm still going to fight for it. Have faith, my love."

"Ani, I have something to tell you," she said, going on, he ignored her, as he kissed and touched her there in the shadows, he had to make sure she wasn't going to fade. "Ani, I'm pregnant."

Anakin picked her up and swung her around. "That's wonderful, this is the happiest day of my life," he said putting his hand over her stomach. He felt them move close to his hand, they were trying to touch him. "I'm going to take good care of you, I promise," he said leaning down and talking to the children.

"Anakin," Padme said, giggling.

"Have faith," he whispered standing back up and pressing her to his heart. "I love you, i don't think you know how much," he said as he followed her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin showered and changed quickly.

"Where are you going?" Padme asked.

"To Dex's. i told you I was going to meet Obi-Wan," Anakin said, nervously.

"You are going to tell him, aren't you?"

"You should have been a Jedi, Padme," Anakin said in a way of an answer.

"I doubt the queen will continue to allow me to serve when she finds out, and if the Jedi find out you will be expelled."

"Have faith," Anakin said again, "You worry too much. We will be together, all of us."

"Anakin, be careful."

"I will," he said pressing a kiss to her lips. "I know what I'm doing. I'm protecting us, all of us. The order is in danger, I'm protecting all of us. Even if I'm expelled, it won't matter. It won't affect our lives together."

"But you love being a Jedi."

"I love you and our growing family more," he said as he pulled her close once more. "Obi-Wan will wonder why I'm late," he said as he turned to leave.

Padme stared after him, wondering what decision Anakin was going to make that would affect all their lives. "I hope he knows what he's doing?" Padme said whispering to her baby, as she put her hands on her growing stomach.


	3. Confiding

**Chapter Three**

**Confiding**

Anakin arrived at Dex's breaking every traffic law there was and maybe a few they hadn't passed yet. He got out of his yellow speeder and headed to Dex's nearly knocking a few citizens down although they apologized when they realized who he was. "It's my fault," Anakin explained. "Wasn't watching where I was going." Anakin spotted Obi-Wan drumming his fingers on the table.

He was obviously getting impatient, Anakin thought with a smile as he slowed down and allowed the Force to flow through him. "Impatience is not a Jedi quality," Anakin said as he sat down in the booth across from him.

"You are late," Obi-Wan replied.

"I have no excuse."

"I see," Obi-Wan replied, lifting one eyebrow.

"I need to tell you something, Obi-Wan. I need you to listen with an open mind."

"Anakin, I don't need to know," Obi-Wan said, his eyes darting around as if Master Yoda were going to appear.

"Yes, you do. I've spent far too much time with the Chancellor," Anakin said, and Obi-Wan seemed to visibly relax "He wanted me to kill Count Dooku, he all but ordered me to."

"Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan said his fingers tuning on his beard.

"There is more. I've done some things, I shouldn't have. Some things that were not like a Jedi at all," Anakin's eyes were downcast. "I never told you what happened on Tattooine with my mother, did I?"

"I know it hurts to talk about it."

"All the more reason I should have confided in you sooner, Master." Anakin took a deep breathe. "I murdered the sand people," he said. He was standing up and facing it. He hadn't been thinking true but he had still done so. "i wasn't thinking maste.r I was hurting and I wanted them to hurt too. Turn me into the Council if you must."

"I'm not going to turn you in, my friend. But beware, Anakin. It's a very fine line you are walking."

"I know. Master, will you follow me. I seemed to have forgotten something at a friend's house," Anakin said as Obi-Wan started to Order.

"Can this friend cook?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, not really," Anakin said remembering their first meal together as husband and wife. She had tried to hard but she had burned everything. Yet, Anakin had ate it all, every morsel. She had finally took pity on him and ordered something out. Shortly after that he had brought Three-pio into her care, who could cook. After all, Three-pio had learned from his mother and had even taught him how to cook. As good as Padme was at many things, Force bless her she couldn't cook. "Don't worry, Three-pio can cook," Anakin said as he hopped in his yellow speeder and Obi-Wan took his copilot. Again, Anakin drove breaking a few traffic laws.

"Anakin, the only thing worse than being your wingman is being your passenger," Obi-Wan said with a smile as he quirked an eyebrow at Anakin. He frowned. Where was Anakin taking him and why. Anakin knew that he and Padme couldn't be together while he remained in the Order and Anakin had come so far since he had seen her again, when he had been ordered to protect her.

"I know," Anakin said with a grin as he landed the speeder at Padme's apartment. Obi-Wan frowned as he watched him closely.

"This is Senator Amidala's?" Obi-Wan asked and instead of answering Anakin placed his fingerprint to the door and was allowed entrance.

"Padme, love, I'm home," he said sitting next to Padme and putting his human arm about her shoulders. Obi-Wan frowned as he took a closer look at the place. He saw holographic images of the two of them. They sat close to one another, Padme's head leaning against Anakin shoulder suggesting they were comfortable with one another. He peaked into an open room, Padme's bedroom, and saw Anakin's padawan braid. Were those Jedi robes laying on the bed? Obi-Wan frowned.

"You know you cannot remain in the Order and be together?" Obi-Wan stated. Padme tried to pull away from Anakin but he held onto her hand and she squeezed it for support. Anakin smiled brightly.

"But I have done it, Master. Padme is my wife. We were married right after Genosis."

"THREE YEARS ANAKIN?" Obi-Wan said nearly screaming. He lowered his voice when he noticed the shocked look on both faces and Three-pio scattered.

"Three-pio will you please bring Master Kenobi something to eat?" Anakin asked in a pleasant tone. "You see master, I have done both. I have passed the Trials, as a Jedi Husband, I have done everything I have done as a Jedi Husband, nothing has stood in my way. It can be done. My wife is Padme Amidala Skywalker," he said smiling at her, "and she is carrying my child?"

"Child?"

"Master, this conversation would precede faster if you didn't repeat everything I said."

"What do you expect me to say, Anakin?"

"Congratulations, Master. I hear that's what all other father-to-be hear," Anakin said with his usual humor. "Besides I know the identify of Lord Sidious," Anakin said raising an eyebrow at him, a habit he had picked up from Obi-Wan. He was waiting for Obi-Wan to give his opinion and stop keeping Anakin in the dark. The trouble was Obi-Wan didn't know how he felt. Three-pio returned with refreshments which they all gladly took.

"Okay, Anakin. Who is Darth Sidious?"

"Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord we have been looking for was both Darth Maul and Count Dooku's master."

"Yes, Anakin."

"We will need proof, Master."

"How bad can it be, Anakin?"

"He is the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

"Are you sure, Anakin?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life, Anakin. I won't go to the Council about...your marriage. You can trust me, I hope you know that."

"With my life, Master." Anakin thought for a moment. "Maybe Dooku will tell you. He said he would be open to negotiations, Padme. So the Senate should move quickly in trying to end this war. Palpatine wanted me to kill Palpatine."

"Treachery is the way of the Sith," Obi-Wan said softly.

"Palpatine's next move will be against the Jedi Council. He will won't control over it, a way to know exactly what the Jedi are up to. His next ammendment will be direct control over the Council. We must tread carefully or the Jedi will be all but extinct and I will become a Sith," Anakin said trying to smile, but his words were anything but funny.

"Why, Anakin?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Master."

"You could never, Ani-" Padme started, squeezing his hand. "I love you. You are not that kind of man."

"Padme, you know what happened on Tattooine."

"You are only human, Ani."

"I'm a Jedi, Padme. It was wrong. Killing is wrong,but I felt justified because of the torture they put Mom through. Maybe I was justified but I still shouldn't have done it. It's not the Jedi way."

Obi-Wan had waited a long time to hear his padawan speak with remorse and conviction, although he was saddened at his former padawan's recent actions, he took heart that Anakin was still trying to find the right path. He knew that in the end, only Anakin would decide what Anakin would be. "I'm listening, Anakin,." Obi-Wan said.

"I traveled over twenty years into the future. It's a very dark place, Master .A place I never want you to see. Palpatine was Emperor of the universe and I went by the name Darth Vader, I was more of a machine than anything else, similar to General Grevious. You and Padme are the only ones I truly trust. You are my family," Anakin said and looking at Padme who nodded slightly. "I want you to be our babies honorary uncle. You are the closest thing I have to a father. Soon, the war will be over one way or another and I won't your word that Padme and the child will be safe," he said careful not to spoil the surprise for Padme.

You have my word, Anakin. I won't inform the council of any of this, it's not my place.I'm on your side.Well, I should be getting back to the Temple. And Anakin, Padme, congratulations, I swear you are going to be the death of me." Obi-Wan finally said as he headed to the room of a Thousand Fountains to mediate.

"Don't say that Master you are the closest thing I have to a father."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. We will need your full report on what happened on the Inviable Hand, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, reverting back to his Jedi Master voice, he was once again all business.

"Absolutely, Master Kenobi," Anakin said, reverting back to his respectful Jedi Knight role.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his chambers Darth Sidious let out an inhuman groan. "Damn Skywalker. Damn Kenobi." His plans were falling apart. He had to move quickly. He sent Anakin a vision that was sure to scare the Sith into him. A vision of his wife dying and calling for Obi-Wan. Anakin had to feel distrustful of both Senator Amidala and Master Kenobi or his plan would not succeed. He knew that they were the only ones he truly trusted. Something had changed and he didn't like it. Tyrannus should be dead by now, not locked in a cell. He had been so sure that Anakin would do it, now he still had an apprentice to get rid of. Then there were members of the Sen

ate who were becoming distrustful. Soon this war had to end. He was going to declare himself Emperor and increase the army. No one would ever challenge him. Skywalker's honesty was going to prove to be detrimental. If he could just use the Force to pursuade Skywalker and Kenobi to keep quiet then maybe. An idea formed. Kenobi. If he could turn Kenobi then Skywalker would follow. He sent Kenobi a force vision of Anakin's death, and he smiled. They would soon both belong to him, along with the Skywalker child, all he had to do was get rid of the good Senator.


	4. Dreams

Chapter Four

Dreams

Obi-Wan laid in his room at the Jedi Temple, but he wasn't really there. He was on a planet filled with lava. Mustafar, he realized. Padme was there as well. She was so angry with Anakin. Obi-Wan had never sen her so angry. She was no longer pregnant, he realized. She clenched her fist and continued yelling at him. Anakin was lifted off the ground and made strangling noises. Padme was hurting Anakin! Then out of no where lightning shot from Padme's fingertips. She was a Sith. Obi-Wan reached Anakin's side as fast as he could, but Anakin only smiled thinly.

"The dangers of love," Anakin whispered thinly.

"Anakin, please hold on. Help will be here shortly."

"I can't. Master, promise me."

"Anything, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sobbing openly. This reminded him too much of Qui-Gon's death.

"Promise me that you will train the boy, train my son."

"You're going to do it yourself."

"Promise me."

"I promise Anakin."

"Give him my lightsaber when he's old enough."

"I will," Obi-Wan said as Anakin's eyes glazed over. "Rest well, my friend," Obi-Wan said as he placed his hand over Anakin's eyes feeling his life force disappear. He looked up to find Anakin's wife smiling evilly. "Padme, why?" he asked standing up.

"Why, Obi-Wan, surely you know. I have the world's greatest beings as my children. No harm will never come to me. All my plans will be complete. Haven't you guessed by now, Obi-Wan, I am the Sith Lord."

"No," Obi-Wan whispered. "Anakin loved you."

"Now he can never destroy me. The Jedi Chosen One can never destroy me."

Obi-Wan gave a growl as he ignited his lightsaber. "Put it away," she said softly, "You will never get near enough to my child. You are as dead as my son's father."

Obi-Wan woke up in a sweat. Never had he felt such powerful emotions. What if Anakin was wrong? What if it wasn't the Chancellor but Senator Amidala that was the Sith Lord. He had to keep them apart. All Obi-Wan knew was that it wouldn't happen until after the baby was born. He had to keep them apart, and he had to save Anakin, He could lose his padawan the same way he had lost his master. He wouldn't survive that. He had to find a way to save him. Force knew there must be a way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin too, tossed and turned in his sleep. He awoke in a sweat, clenching and unclenching his mechanical arm. He turned to stare at Padme watching the rise and fall of her chest. She was alive. She had cried out for him, begged for him, died right before his eyes. She had been with Obi-Wan when she had died. Where was he? Force knew he would do anything possible to keep her by his side, and alive. A shiver raced down his spine, was this how he turned to the dark side? She had fought so hard to hang on for him, screaming and begging for him. He felt Padme's prepense and turned around to face her. "How can you love me knowing all I'll do?"

"Ani, you haven't done any of those things yet. You are still the man I love. Your mother would be very proud. I'm very proud to call you my husband. I don't know how not to love you. When you face the Chancellor, remember me and our love, and our baby," Padme said putting an arm around his waist, and leaning on his shoulder. Anakin reached over and touched the jippet snippet.

"I remember when I gave you this."

"Anakin," Padme said sighing as she touched his mechanical arm. She raised her hand to where the flesh met the metal. "How long is it going to take for us to be open and honest with one another?"

Anakin turned to her taking both of her her hands into his. "It was a nightmare, like the ones I used to have about my mother."

"And?"

"It was about you," Anakin's voice caught in his throat. "You die in childbirth."

"And the baby?"

"I don't know. The baby was alive in the future but I don't know, Padme. I won't lose you like I lost my mother. I won't let this one become real."

"This baby will change our lives, Anakin."

"What are we going to do?" Anakin asked.

"We aren't going to worry. We are going to be happy, " Padme said and Anakin smiled hearing his own words repeated back through her mouth. "You are a hero, Ani. I love you. I believe in you. All I need is your love."

"You have it. You'll always have my love. " She kissed him and all was right in the galaxy once more. There was nothing more important than their love. He let his control slip as passion overtook him completely and Padme fell asleep in her husband's arms. This was a marriage, she thought, glad to have her husband home once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darth Sidious smiled in his office. Obi-Wan was reactiing to his dreams jsut as he had planned. He had thought it would be funny to manipulate Obi-Wan's dreams to echo Qui-Gon's death which had been the worst moment in Obi-Wan's life, Palpatine knew from his talks with Anakin. For his plan to procede as planned he needed controversity. What better trouble than for Obi-Wan to try to keep Padme and Anakin apart while Anakin would be obsessed with keeping Padme alive. They would both belong to him, he thought smiling. He would have the Jedi's Chosen One as his servant, and the Negotiator himself. The true gift of the dark side, was being able to see how things were changing and manipulate them to your advantage. He frowned for Anakin did seem more bathed in light than he had in a long time. He had to trust that Kenobi would be able to help him turn, for the Chosen One was the only one who could truely destroy him once and for all. Darth Sidious was discovering the power to cheat death, a power he would keep to himself despite the fact that Anakin would want it, as would Obi-Wan. He knew he could keep his soul alive until the body came along...


	5. The Beginning of the End

Chapter Four

The Beginning of the End

Obi-Wan was in a meeting, he frowned, Anakin was late. Very late. He hadn't had time to confer with Master Yoda about his vision from the Force but he knew what Master Yoda would say and he was right,but why didn't his feelings buy it. Let go of all you fear to lose, Kenobi, Obi-Wan told himself. Let go of Anakin, he couldn't do it. He had already lost his master, not his padawan too. The Chancellor's ship pulled up and one of the red guards called him closer. "We are expecting Jedi Knight Skywalker." Obi-Wan's brow rose in astonishment as Anakin's words repeated themselves. 'His next move will be control over the Jedi Council.' Obi-Wan knew that he had to discover the identity of the Sith Lord, for Anakin. The Chancellor usually informed the Council, not this time. Obi-Wan returned to the Council, awaiting Anakin, he frowned deep in thought.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges, General Skywalker," Obi-Wan said with a hint of a smile.

"General? Me?"

"With what happened on the Invisible Hand it's only fair. You captured a Sith Lord, it hasn't been done in thousands of years."

"So I've heard," Anakin said wryly. Obi-Wan looked at him, he seemed stressed, but so was he. He wanted to ask Anakin about the dream he had once had about his mother.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges. "

"I'm sorry, Master. I have no excuse."

"In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity. "

"What's wrong then?"

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today. "

"So it's begun. Obi-Wan we must hurry. It's the beginning of the end, and we still need proof."

"Be careful of your friend, Palpatine."

"You are my friend, Obi-Wan. The only ones I trust are you and my wife."

"Nonetheless, it was only a few standard days ago you were singing his praises," Obi-Wan said softly. "He has requested your presence. "

"What for? " Anakin asked stiffing immediately.

"He did not say."

"My beacon hasn't gone off. If the Council wanted me..."

"He did not go through the Council."

"Why?"

"Perhaps, he has some reason to believe that the Council would have resisted sending you? Relations between the Council and the Chancellor have been...stressed.""

"Oh," was all Anakin could say. It was fast approaching, the beginning of the end.

"I am your friend, Anakin. And as your friend I'm begging you please Anakin, please be careful. ."

"Don't you mean be mindful?" Anakin asked trying to lighten the darkening mood with a joke about Obi-Wan's teachings.

"No, Anakin. No. This is a dangerous time for a Jedi. Please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"You have my word, Obi-Wan. Are you afraid of me, of my powers?" Anakin asked suddenly growing quiet as he studied Obi-Wan.

"No, Anakin. I am proud to call you my friend, proud to have been your master."

"I sense fear from the Council, they don't trust me. I feel fear of me when I look at them, fear of me, of what I can do. I've done nothing to earn their fear, I've done nothing but save their lives. I'm trying to save the corrupt Republic, that's all I'm ever doing is trying to save them."

"I know Anakin. Please, be careful."

"You worry too much, Obi-Wan."

"I have to..."

"Because I don't worry at all. Master, will you go visit our prisoner?" Anakin asked.

"I will do what I can." Obi-Wan said as Anakin boarded the Chancellor's shuttle.

"You are wrong, Master," Anakin whispered to no one at all, as he awaited the 500 Republica to appear in the horizon. The Chancellor's shuttle was So slow, he thought grimly. "I worry plenty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin looked around the Chancellors's office, awaiting his appearance. He began noticing things he hadn't before. The Chancellor's office suddenly reminded him of being on board the Invisible Hand. And why shouldn't it, Father? he hear the voice of Luke echo in his thoughts. He has his own personal tastes. He was controlling both sides of the war. The Robes worn by the cadre of guards was the exact same shade of red as the carpet, as the carpet from the Invisible Hand. In fact, in the guards had been droid, would they remind him of Grevious's personal bodyguards he wondered. Palpatine must have sensed his appearance, Anakin hadn't sensed his as he stared around the room at what Anakin knew were Sith artifacts, but how could he prove it to the Council who didn't trust him. Did he even want too? Maybe they deserved their death at Vader's hands? No, Luke said in his thoughts, no one deserves execution no matter what their crimes. Still...Anakin thought it was tempting.

"Anakin, come closer," Palpatine said, and Anakin tensed at the familiarness that he used his name. He bent over him as he remembered Vader doing in protectiveness. Was there nothing he could consciously do to stop it. "Have a seat, my friend," Palpatine said as he turned to his companions. "Leave us." Anakin took a seat that was recently vacated. He looked at Palpatine, he appeared what he had always appeared: a kindly old man trying desperately to hold the Republic together with his bare hands, but Anakin knew better, didn't he? Anakin was confused. What if it was a trick.No, Qui-Gon would never trick him, he knew. "Do you see, Anakin? Do you see what they have done to my magnificent city?" he asked, in a pained voice. The pain seemed so real.

Anakin cleared his throat finding it hard to speak at first, "You know you have my best efforts, and those of every Jedi," Anakin replied with pride.

"I know I have yours, Anakin. But the rest of the Jedi..."

"Surely, Master Kenobi can be trusted."

"Yes, Master Kenobi. But what if he's being manipulated by the rest of the Jedi."

"He is loyal," Anakin defended.

"To a fault, almost like another Jedi I know. Something's bothering you, Anakin."

"It's nothing. Jedi business, you understand."

"As of today, Jedi business is MY business," Palpatine corrected. Anakin looked away unconformably. "I have asked you here because I need your help on a matter of delicacy. I hope I can depend on your discretion, Anakin."

"As a Jedi there are limits to my discretion. I uphold the morales and rights of the Republic,," Anakin replied wearily, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Of course, Anakin. Don't worry, my boy." Anakin frowned, biting his tongue from screaming at the Chancellor. Jedi did not show anger, he remembered thinking of his own boy, a grin broke out on his face, despite the dire conversation. "It's appalling that they still keep you off the Council."

"My time will come when I am older," Anakin replied automatically. He grew tired of this conversation and wondered how the Council would feel if he just ignited his lightsaber and took this beast out of the galaxy. Still, Anakin was smart enough to realize the controversy that would begin behind such an act. The galaxy would be in a constant state of upheaval and the Separatists would have won.

"Time is no measure of wisdom," Palpatine said and Anakin grunted his agreement. Hadn't he once said that Master Obi-Wan was as wise as Master Yoda despite their own age differences? "They keep you off the Council because it's the last hold they have over you. Once, you are a Master, as you deserve how can they make you do their bidding?"

"Well," Anakin replied with a smirk, "They can't exactly make me now."

"Exactly," Palpatine replied enthused."That is precisely my point. You are younger than them. Stronger than them. You aren't like them. You know what it's like to live. If they cannot control you know, what will happen when you are a Master in you're own right."

"You are wrong, Chancellor's. I am like them. I am a Jedi," Anakin repeated, remembering Luke's words. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.

"They fear your power .They keep pushing for more power."

"With all due respect, the same might be said of you," Anakin said watching his expression closely. If he felt anything, he didn't show it.

"Of that I have no doubt. There are some that would like me out of office altogether. They are shrouded in secrecy, obsessed with faceless enemies."

"They are hardly faceless," Anakin replied staring into his eyes. Your time is up, he thought, I know your secret. You are a dead man walking for I will destroy you. "Dooku himself?"

"Is he really a Sith or just another of your fallen Jedi, brandishing a red lightsaber to intimidate you."

"But Sidious?" Anakin asked looked at him.

"Yes the mysterious Sidious. The Sith at the highest level of government. Seems a little too convient to me."

"Maybe it's so obvious that no one would expect. Perhaps, you even know who it is," Anakin replied keeping his face expressionless.

"None that I know would be capable of being such...a traitor," Palpatine replied.

"The Sith are the definition of evil, " Anakin continued.

"So you have been trained to believe," Palpatine said and Anakin almost laughed. This was good, was this how he planned to turn Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader? Could anything change fate? Was it fate that he become Darth Vader? No, never. "They were not so different from the Jedi, seeking power to be sure," Anakin did not want to hear this. Go off, he ordered of his beacon, but it remained silent.

"But the dark side-"

"Of course the Dark Side if Darth Sidious were to walk in this room and I could stop you from killing him on sight I would offer him a bloody drink and ask him if he had any power he could use to end this war."

"Dooku is here Chancellor, I'm sure he's ready for negotiates. We don't need Sidious to end this war. Go talk to him, I'm sure the war will end soon, one way or another," Anakin replied.

"I hope they do, my boy, I hope they do. There is still the matter of General Grevious though."

"Count Dooku can call him off, can end the war, with your help. I can assure you, Chancellor, that the Jedi are absolutely dedicated to the core values of the Republic."

"Their actions will speak more loudly than their words- as long as someone keeps an eye on them. And that, my boy, is exactly the favor I must ask you."

Anakin started to protest and recant some of Obi-Wan's Jedi philosophy but curiosity overcame that. "I don't understand."

"I'm asking you to accept a post as my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin blinked. This was just the opportunity to expose the Chancellor as the Dark Lord of the Sith. He could see himself seated in one of those low, curving chairs opposite Master Yoda, maybe even beside Obi-Wan. His heard soared even as he asked in a voice that was much younger than his own, in a voice that squeaked. "Me?"

"Who else?"

"On the Council..." Anakin mummered, a little dazed as he thought of Padme. He couldn't wait to tell his wife that he was a Master. Not just a Master, but the youngest Master in Jedi history. "I am overwhelmed, sir. But the Council accepts their own members, they will never accept this."

"Even your friend, Master Kenobi. Believe me, they need you, more than you know."

"Master Kenobi is loyal."

"Think how great it would be for him to have his padawan on the Council beside him, think how great it would be for him to truly have an ally he could count on, to no longer keep anything secret from you."

"I didn't think of it like that," Anakin admitted. He couldn't wait to find Master Obi-Wan and see what he had gotten out of Count Dooku

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"General Kenobi, what is your business here?" Obi-Wan turned at the voice, a slight smirk on his face.

"Few address me as such to my face," he said to the lad that had questioned him. He was local security, that was for sure. A boy of no more than five or six, and on his face was a look of hero worship.

"Master Kenobi, then," the lad corrected.

"Now that is a title I have earned. Where are your superiors?"

"On a lunch break. See this blaster here, I can shoot anyone, " the tike replied confidently. "And if I can't that droid will do my job for me."

"I see. Would you shoot me?"

"Well, star's end! Why would I shoot a great hero of the Republic and Jedi."

Obi-Wan smiled, "You can relax I'm just here to see Count Dooku."

"The Sith who captured the Chancellor."

"That's right," he said patting the dark haired boy on the head. He wondered what it would be like to be this kid's father, then he chuckled, the Jedi would never allow such a thing, besides hadn't he learned enough to stay away from that area from Anakin. He loved Anakin like a son, and part of him wanted his own child to raise. "What's your name?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Han, Han Solo," he said bravely.

"I will remember the name," Obi-Wan replied as he walked into the holding cell that held Count Dooku.


	6. The Council

Chapter Six

The Council

Obi-Wan smiled briefly at the boy, there was something familiar about the boy. He reminded him of his Anakin and someone else, but Obi-Wan pushed the thought away as he saw Count Dooku in his cell. "I trust you are comfortable," Obi-Wan began.

"Immensely pleasurable. Shouldn't I be in the medical wing, having been disfigured. You can't imagine the phantom pains."

"No, I cannot. I will discuss it with Anakin, however," Obi-Wan replied, "Perhaps, you should have spared him his own hand on Genosis," Obi-Wan said softly, remembering the pain his young padawan had been in then. He remembered how Anakin had cried had begged to make the pain stop and Obi-Wan's lips stretched into a very thin line.

"It's not very Jedi to hold onto anger."

"Anakin spared your life. I am not sure another Jedi would have done the same. "

"You would have. Qui-Gon spoke very highly of you, and very often."

"Qui-Gon believed in Anakin."

"So does my master."

"Yet he planned on your demise, didn't he?"

"Not entirely. I'm still alive."

"Thanks to my guidance and faith in Anakin. I cannot help you if you will not help yourself."

"How did you sleep?" Count Dooku asked and Obi-Wan shifted his eyes away guiltily. "I thought so. There is an ancient Sith legacy. Darth Plegisus had the power to stop death."

Obi-Wan leaned forward, interested. "You mean he could actually stop the ones he cared about from dying."

"It's an ancient Sith legacy. You would have to visit the tomb of Plegisus on Korribian. I'll tell you where it is, in exchange for immunity. "

"I cannot give that to you."

"Then I cannot save your padawan."

"Anakin is a Knight in his own right," Obi-Wan replied hotly.

"I want to retire from being a Dark Lord of the Sith, as such it is tiring. I want to reclaim my home as Count of Serrano. I cannot do that without immunity. I am ready to negotiate the dissolution of the Confederacy of Independent Star Systems, but I will only speak with you and Skywalker."

"Shouldn't there be a diplomat involved?"

"Aren't the Jedi still Keepers of the peace?" Count Dooku asked mildly. Obi-Wan's beacon went off, and he frowned.

"Enjoy your stay," Obi-Wan said leaving quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the doors of the Jedi Council swung open, Anakin was angry, yet if questioned he would have denied it and thought he was telling the truth...but they had left him out here so long, with nothing to do but stare at the skyline of Galactic City damaged in a battle he had won almost singlehandedly with the help of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had nothing to think of but why it was taking so long to decide. Were they all against him? Was it taking Obi-Wan that long to convince them? Was the Chancellor right? Was Obi-Wan the only one to stand up for him?

Angry? Not at all, Anakin was not angry. He was sure he wasn't angry, he kept telling himself he wasn't angry. And he wasn't, not really. Anger was just camouflage for what he was really hiding. Behind his anger his a dragon. It was dread, the cold fear of not being good enough of not being fast enough or strong enough of losing someone he cared about. Yoda was unreadable as always and Anakin respected the aging Grand Jedi Master, though he knew Yoda feared him. Obi-Wan was frowning and the usual Jedi serenity was gone from his face. Anakin frowned, when had Obi-Wan begun looking so unhappy? He had to find out, for he would not let Obi-Wan be haunted with dread and guilt as he was.

"Anakin Skywalker," Mace Windu said with authority, "The Council has decided to comply with the Chauncellor's wishes. You are hereby granted a seat on the Jedi Council, as the Chauncellor's personal representive."

Anakin schooled his face to reveal humility and gratitude as he spoke evenly, "Thank you, Masters. You have my pledge that I will uphold the principles of the Jedi Order."

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not," Master Yoda said looking at Anakin as if he could see through him and Anakin forced himself to meet Master Yoda's gaze.

"I understand, Master," Anakin replied.

"I'm not sure you do," Master Windu continued, "You are here to represent the Chancellor's views not your own. You will attend meetings but we do not grant you the rank of Master."

"What?" Anakin asked shocked and vaguely aware of Obi-Wan jumping to his feet.

"Masters, be fair. Anakin did not ask for this. Has he not shown his loyalty to the Jedi risking his life for every Jedi in this room."

"To risk ones life is a Jedi's duty," Master Yoda replied.

"How dare you?" Anakin replied but it wasn't Anakin's voice, at least not the one he recognized as his own. Anakin caught his reflection in the mirror and shuddered. He saw the mask and cloak surrounding him. He had to get out of these dark clothes, did he have any padawan clothes left? They had been lighter in color.

"Masters, be fair. He is the Chosen One," Obi-Wan continued.

"Misread the prophecy may have been."

"You can keep you precious prophecy," Anakin stated frowning. "I do not want a place on the Council."

There was a collective gasp around the room. No one had ever turned down a spot on the council. "In fact," Anakin started to continue before Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Anakin, please take a seat. Masters, this has never been done in the history of the Jedi," Obi-Wan continued angry but speaking with an even toned voice that Anakin admired.

"Never been done this has, at Anakin's age."

"Nonetheless, it's not just insulting to my former padawan but to me as well. If Anakin is not granted the rank of Master I too, will relinquish, my seat on the Council."

"But Obi-Wan?" Master Windu said astonished. "You have earned yours not having it ordered."

"I have done none less than Anakin. We will both take our leave while the Council sorts this out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master, you should have let me tell them. I would leave the Order. Look at them, Master. They are all so...hypercritical."

"You remind me of Master Qui-Gon."

"You are hard to talk to, Obi-Wan. You've forgotten what he taught you."

"What do you mean, Anakin?"

"You don't trust in the living force. He's tried to talk to you, you know?"

"Who?"

"Qui-Gon."

"Maybe we should leave the Order. I don't know Anakin."

"We?"

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"I thought that was your gift, Master."

"I've spoken to Count Dooku."

"And?"

"He won't talk to anyone but us. If I can work it out, we will be leaving Coruscant soon."

"But-Master. I can't leave Padme, not now, not while she's expecting my child."

Obi-Wan visibly stiffened. "Then bring her along."

"But the Council-"

"Has proven to be untrustworthy. We will be going to Korribian. There is a Sith artifact we must obtain."

"Master, what are we going to do? I can't say that the Council doesn't deserve their fate."

"Neither can I, Anakin. But you don't deserve yours. Perhaps, if we go away..."

" I don't know Master. I have to save Padme." Anakin didn't want to explain and strangely enough Obi-Wan didn't ask.

"It seems, Anakin, that this is the day for bad news, your old friend has returned to the Order. Ferus Olin."

Anakin's face seemed to tighten. "When?"

"Two standard days. Since he was so close, the Jedi Council has given him the title of Jedi Knight."

"They just gave it to him?" Anakin asked with controlled furry. Afterall Anakin had done, they just handed Ferus Knighthood while he had just been given it. He had had to fiight tooth and nail for everything the Jedi had given him. Obi-Wan had raised him with an iron fist, he thought. He had loved him, and been fair, he clenched his iron fist thinking that was how he would raise his Luke.

Anakin was going to leave the Order soon, he would create his own Jedi Order and he would let it be known to any Jedi who wished to follow him. Let the old Jedi masters exspire by their own political greed and short sidedness. He would save who he could, he couldn't save those that wouldn't save themselves.


	7. Not From a Jedi

Chapter Seven

Not From a Jedi

The Sunset over Galactic City was stunning tonight, but Anakin barely noticed. He stared at his beautiful wife, watching the sun fall over her shoulders as he stood in the shadows covertly watching his own wife. She warmed his heart, just looking at her. She wore her hair down as he liked it. This was all he needed, to be here...with her. To watch the sunset bring a blush to her ivory skin. She truly looked like the angel he had thought she had been on first sight. If not for his nightmares he would withdraw from the Order today. Now. The Lost Twenty would become the Lost Twenty-one, the Lost Twenty-two, if Obi-Wan followed him. He had to find a way to save Padme, he could not fail again. The day his mother had died he had disappointed her. He wasn't the good guy the media portrayed him to be, it was all a lie to get the public to believe in the war. He was the golden Hero With No Fear, rescued from slavery to become the greatest of all the Jedi. Let the scandal come, it wouldn't destroy them as long as they had each other and the twins, he thought with a smile, daydreaming of holding Luke and Leia in his arms, kissing their soft facing pulling back baby fine hair. She watched the sunset, not sensing his presence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Anakin asked softly coming up behind her and kissing the side of her neck. A moan escaped her lips as she turned to him.

"Anakin,"

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's still daylight," she said as he kissed her cheeks, her lips, her ears.

"I couldn't wait, Padme. Tonight is forever from now. And I need you, angel. How am I suppose to live till then without you," he mummered pressing his face to her breasts as he breathed in the sweet jasmine smell of her skin. Her hand went from her chest to his, and then to his face as she looked into those blue eyes, the same color as his activated lightsaber and just as deadly. She was trapped and lost within those eyes. Her grandmother used to say that eyes were the windows to the soul, she thought as she saw all the love and passion directed at her. She prayed to the Force that it would always be.

"We're in full view of a million beings, and you're a famous person, my love. Let's go inside."

Anakin looked into her eyes. "how are you?" he asked the passion being momentarily replaced with concern.

"He keeps kicking," she said as Anakin straightened up to his full height gazing down at her belly and she put her hand over it, and Anakin put his hand over hers.

"He?" Anakin asked, thinking of Luke. He could feel him and Leia in the force. "I thought you ordered your med droid to keep it a secret."

"I did, it's just my motherly intuition."

"Motherly intuition, huh? I say with a kick like that it has to be a girl," Anakin mused, he knew it was Leia doing the kicking. He smiled, impatient Leia. His wild dark-haired beauty of a daughter. He couldn't wait to see her, but then Anakin sobered, her and Luke's birth meant the death of his angel. He couldn't trade one for the other. He didn't even want to trade his angel for his princess. "Obi-Wan wants to throw us a small get together to celebrate the baby. Just a few people who we can trust, he says we deserve it," Anakin said.

"Is it safe?" she said worrying about him. Anakin bent down to kiss her lips and drew away with a small smile as he picked her up and carried her inside.

"What have I told you about worrying?" he asked with a grin that grabbed her heart and squeezed it dry. "You worry too much, you are going to make our daughter neurotic," he teased. Again his lips found hers as he laid her on their bed, his hands urgently tugging on her robes uncovering her smooth skin that was stretching with his unborn child. she gave into their passion and love as he mummered in her ear. "I want to make love to you now, before Obi-Wan comes, before my beacon goes off, before the world comes crashing down around us."

"I think that's obvious," she managed to say between his kisses and caresses. "Obi-Wan's coming here?" she asked trying to think clearly.

"I don't want to talk about Obi-Wan. I love you, no one will ever love you like I do. Don't turn against me, Padme."

"Never," she whispered stroking his back and pressing her face closer to his as she captured his lips with her own. Everywhere that was unclothed was rained with kisses, as he spoke tenderly which was a sharp contrast to the passion he was showing her. She moaned as his lips closed around her breasts. "Anakin, i love you so much. I couldn't live without you," she moaned as he looked up and grinned at her flicking his tongue around her heightened nipples. She entwined her legs around his hips and rode astride passion fueling her. His pleasure filled eyes was all she needed to continue. She let the pleasure slip over them both as she took them both to the pleasure that was so familiar to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan was let in by Anakin's protocol droid. He remembered the padawan telling him that he had once built a droid, at the time Obi-Wan hadn't been sure whether to believe him or not. He had built a podracer, but the kid had been nine years old. He remembered the first time he had built it.

"So you really do exist."

"Yes sir, I am See Three-pio. I am fluent in over-"

"cut it out, already. I've already been briefed on all your functions. Force, leave it to you Anakin to build something even more annoying than you are."

"Master- I was nine when I built him. I built him for Mom," Anakin had said, his eyes filled with a secret pain that Obi-Wan could not share. Obi-Wan had immediately felt guilty. He had only been teasing his padawan, trying to draw him out of the dark mood he had been in since his mother's death and losing his right arm. "It's amazing that you built him at such a young age."

"I had to hide him. Watto would have took him and claimed him as his own if I hadn't."

Obi-Wan shook the memory away as Three-pio greeted him. "Welcome, Master Kenobi. Master Ani and Mistress Padme are otherwise engaged at the moment. If you will take a seat they will arrive shorty."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow,engaged. What could they be doing that ...Obi-Wan's cheeks colored considerably when he realized what they were doing. He could even hear faint sounds coming from the bedroom. "Oh my," he whispered. Moments later, as if sensing him through the Force as Anakin probably had, his former padawan appeared in cream colored clothes. Why those were his padawan Jedi garbs. They were rumpled and Anakin's eyes filled with a light that Obi-Wan had seen there after any trip to Coruscant. How could he have been so blind, Obi-Wan wondered?

"Hello, Master. You are early," he said sheepishly.

Padme appeared moments later, looking similar to his former padawan. She giggled as she sat down nearly ontop of Anakin. They glowed, he thought as his eyes settled on her middle. Anakin's baby. "I'm afraid, milady that I've come to take you both with me to Korribian. We will be leaving about the time Ferus Olin arrives."

"Good. There is no friendship lost between us," Anakin replied.

"Oh, Anakin. I am so proud of you."

"What for?"

"I heard about you appointment to the Council. It's an honor."

"I turned it down."

"Why?"

"I won't be a pawn in their political game."

"It's what you want."

"Not like this. It's a play for power, the Council and the Chancellor. I just got caught in the middle."

"Anakin, we still need proof to prove that the Chancellor is the Sith Lord," Obi-Wan said looking at Padme hardly. "It could be seen as a Jedi assassination if we just go after him. We have to be careful."

"Of course, Obi-Wan, I will do all I can in the Senate. In fact, I have a confession to make. There are those of us in the Senate who are opposing the Senate. We are not Separatist, my love. We are trying to preserve democracy while we still can. If we can get him to relinquish some of his powers.."

"He won't," Anakin replied as his beacon went off. "I'm sorry, my love. The Chancellor wants to see me."

"Is that wise, Anakin?" Padme asked concerned. "If he's trying to turn you.."

"Have faith my love. It doesn't matter if it's wise. It's what I have to do. Go ahead with the party, my wife doesn't get out much."

"And whose fault is that?" she asked referred to their frequency in making love.

"I take all the blame," he said leaning down to nibble on the side of her mouth, and with that he used force speed to disappear and Padme shook her head. One moment her lips were being nibbled and the next he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm disappointed that you turned down my appointment," Palpatine said as Anakin approached.

"They don't trust me," Anakin replied.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect," the Chancellor said looking at him.

"I'm- I'm not sure I understand sir."

"If they haven't involved you in their plot they soon will. The Council intends to control the Republic itself. I believe they are planning treason. They hope to replace me with someone so weak minded that one of your Jedi mind tricks will keep them in control."

"Chancellor, I'm sure you overestimate the Jedi."

"Never underestimate your enemy, Anakin."

"I know they don't trust you," and neither do I, he silently added.

"Or the Senate. Or democracy."

"I admit my trust in them has been shaken," he replied. "I never thought they would treat me so corsely. I never thought they would insult Master Kenobi."

"Do you remember when you were a boy and I tried to teach you about politics."

Anakin smiled faintly, "I remember I didn't much care for the lessons."

"For any lessons, as I recall. More the pity. To understand politics, is to understand the fundamentals of life. Right now, you should remember one of my first teachings: All who gain power are afraid to lose it."

"But the Jedi use their power for good," Anakin argued.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin. And the Jedi concept of good is not the only one. Take your Dark Lords of the Sith, for example. From my readings, I have gathered that the Sith believe in justice and security as much as the Jedi-"

"The Jedi believe in justice and peace," Anakin corrected, while he smirked, from your readings indeed, you Sithscum. But he knew Obi-Wan would not believe this was enough proof so he kept the Sith talking.

"In these troubled times what's the difference? The Jedi have not done a stellar job in bringing peace to the galaxy."

"It's because they have such a hard time agreeing on a course of action," Anakin found himself saying.

"Of course. Because the Sith are a threat to the Jedi Order's power."

"The Jedi quest is for greater understanding," Anakin corrected.

"Which brings with it greater power, does it not?"

Anakin laughed, "Well yes. I should know better than to argue with a politician," he said thinking of Padme.

"We are not arguing, Anakin." Anakin bowed his head in a show of respect. "Perhaps, the greatest difference between the Jedi and the Sith is their orientation. The Jedi gain power through understanding, the Sith gain understanding through power. That is the true differences between the two groups and why the Sith have always been more powerful."

"Sir, I disagree. If the Sith are so powerful why are there only two of them while there are hundreds of Jedi?"

Palpatine continued as if Anakin hadn't made a valid point. "The Jedi fear the dark side so much that they cut themselves off from the most important aspect of life: passion of any kind. They don't even allow themselves to love."

Except me, Anakin thought, but then again, I've never been the perfect Jedi. And Obi-Wan, he was certain that Obi-Wan loved him. And Qui-gon had believed in him. He knew though, that as old as Master Yoda was, he had never loved anyone, he had never lost anyone. "The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. When that passion runs out what's left?" he replied and frowned, he was not having this conversation with this evil man. He knew Palpatine was evil. He couldn't be wrong, could he? Even after his trip to the future it was as if nothing had changed as if Palpatine was his friend and cared about him, about his opinions.

"Who knows? Perhaps nothing, perhaps a great deal."

"They think inward, only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?"

"The Jedi are selfless, they think about others."

"Are you sure? Maybe Master Kenobi does but what about the others? Can you say for sure that Master Windu thinks of others? Or Master Yoda? Master Vos?"

"I...don't know," Anakin replied. "The Jedi are good, that's the difference."

"From a Jedi's point of view. What the Jedi are is a group of your friends whom you are loyal, but are they loyal to you?"

"Master Kenobi is."

"Can you name anyone else?" Anakin was silent. Obi-Wan was the only Jedi he knew he could trust, all his Jedi values was placed in one man that he trusted above all else.

"Have you ever heard the Tragedy of Darth Plegisus the Wise?" Anakin shook his head. "I thought not. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plegisus could master life itself and death." Anakin leaned forward.

"He could stop someone from dying?"

"the dark side is a pathway to many things some consider unnatural."

"What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful that the only thing he feared was losing his power, which of course he did. His apprentice killed him in his sleep."

"So it was only a Tragedy for Plegisus, for his apprentice it was a happy ending."

"Quite so."

"What happened to the apprentice."

"Well," Palpatine said with a smile. "He became the greatest Dark Lord of the Sith ever known. You see he could save anyone in the galaxy from death, except himself."

"Was he Darth Sidious?"

"I do not know, Anakin."

"Is it possible to learn this powerful?"

"Not from a Jedi," Palpatine replied and then smiled, "If you will excuse me, my son, I have work to do."

"Of course," Anakin replied as he slid into his yellow speeder. He could save Padme. He caught sight of his reflection in the looking glass and felt as if he could feel the mask closing in on him. No, he decided not like this. There had to be another way. If Padme did die, and it was a horrible thought, but the twins needed one parent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Padme, what do you know of the Sith?" Obi-Wan asked her. Padme smiled at him, a truly beautiful smile.

"Only what Anakin has told me, Obi-Wan."

"Padme, promise me you will never hurt Anakin. He's like a son to me."

"I will do everything in my power to protect him, I always have. He's wanted to confide in you so many times. But he was afraid, you see, with you on the Council, he didn't want to put you in a position to chose. Besides, he so important to the galaxy. He's told me how much you care for him. I'm glad he has you Obi-Wan, there's alot I don't understand about the Jedi."

"I will do whatever I have to to protect him."

"Of course, Master Obi-Wan. I would expect no less from you."

"What are you keeping from Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked sharply and Padme looked away guilty.

"Padme,"

"Oh, Obi-Wan, Palpatine is going to far. The Senators are signing a bill in hope that Palpatine will give up his powers. We've promised never to say a word to anyone even those we hold dearest. We have a meeting with him tomorrow. We are going to need the help of the Jedi, but we were going to speak to the Chancellor first."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe Anakin and I will belong to the Order much longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Palpatine smiled, Anakin had all his Jedi beliefs placed in Obi-Wan and he had no doubt that once Obi-Wan fell to the dark side, Anakin would follow him without a thought to anyone, even his wife. Anakin believed in Obi-Wan above any Jedi, that much was clear. He just had to push at Anakin a little, which was the purpose in bringing back Padawan Ferus Olin, and in these troubled times they had handed him the title of Knight, a title Anakin had busted his ass for. He knew that Olin's return was troubling to Anakin, it was the only Jedi that Anakin truly disliked. It would futher his descent to the dark side. He needed Anakin on the dark side, he was too dangerous in the light. All his careful planning could be destroyed by the Chosen One and his former master. It was why he had had to intensify his plans and add things he hadn't considered. Obi-Wan's fall was determintal, without Obi-Wan he would never truley have the Chosen One in his grip.


	8. Preparing for Korriban

Chapter Eight

Preparing for Korriban

"Padme, it's time to go."

"I will miss you, my love," she said softly, pressing her face to his as she absently played with his golden brown locks.

"You don't have too, Padme. You can come with me."

"No, Ani. I can't. This is your mission. If Palpatine really is Sidious then I have work to do here in the Senate, to protect you when the time comes. Otherwise, you will be arrested for treason, Anakin. I couldn't bare that. Please Anakin, for me, go and do what you have to."

"I want you to come with me," he said sounding like a little boy again.

"I know you do, Anakin."

"But Padme-you are the mother of my children."

"Anakin, we both have a job to do. You will be fine. I will be fine, and soon we will be together again."

"Just be careful," Anakin said pulling her into a deep embrace. "I'm leaving behind one of my lightsabers, and a few blasters. Always carry one with you. I couldn't bare it if anything happens to you."

"I know."

"Before Obi-Wan arrives, I want to make love to you," he whispered as he began kissing her again...

"It will be a while before I get a chance to again. I'll need something to keep me going."

"So will I, my love." She returned his kisses passionately. He picked up his pregnant wife and laid her on a bench on her balcony.

"I want to see the moonlight on your skin as I make love to you."

Padme's heart began racing. "But we're in the view of people."

"I don't care," he replied kissing away her worries as the night air breezed against his now bare skin. She kissed the burn scar above his right eye. The only clothing left was his elbow length glove. As they drove themselves to the passion only they knew how to create. It consumed them until they lay wrapped in each other's arms listening to their breathing becoming steady once again as he reluctantly stood up and redressed. He used the force to carry her clothes as he picked her up and put her to bed, tucking the covers under her chin he placed a kiss upon her cheek. "I'll be back soon, my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan had hacked into the computer system to put out the assignments for him and Anakin. Only council members knew the password. He smiled with irony as he typed in: Licnuoc. It was Council spelled backwards. Something so simple and yet no Knight or Padawan had yet broken. Actually, it used to be Yoda spelled backwards but his padawan had broken it. Adoy. It had been funny when Anakin had used the main system to reprogram all cleaning droids to speak like Master Yoda. He remembered the say he had gone into the mess hall to order lunch. "Have what will you, hmmm?" the droid had asked. Obi-Wan had glanced around to see if Master Yoda was around, before laughing himself. "Not so young am I," the droid continued. Obi-Wan had laughed harder than he ever had. At the time Anakin had just turned thirteen and it had been the funniest thing he had ever witnessed. "Eat or Eat not there is no try," the droid said impatiently, as Obi-Wan could not stop laughing long enough to order. He soon became aware of the entire Order staring at him. Afterall, it was very rare for him to laugh like that. He turned to see Anakin, grinning from ear to ear and looking at him expectantly. "Skywalker, follow me," he had said ominously and he briefly recalled hearing the other padawans. "Boy, are you going to get it Skywalker."

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about, Anakin," he had said careful to wipe away all traces of amusement away.

Instead of answering, Anakin posed a question to him instead. "Why are you calling me Anakin now, when you just called me Skywalker."

"Anakin, you are my apprentice. I think you should show a little more respect not only to me but too all the Masters here."

Anakin's eyes had gone all wide with innocence. "What do you mean, Master?"

"Anakin, I know what you did."

"What, Master?"

"I know you programed the kitchen droids to talk like Master Yoda?"

"Well, Master I just thought if he heard himself he would talk like every other being. Why does he talk like that?"

"It's not my place or yours to question Master Yoda."

"I know. But it was funny."

"Anakin, that's not the point."

"Admit it Master, it was funny."

"Anakin-"

"Besides, it's not my fault that I could figure out the Council's password."

"Anakin." And despite himself he had found himself asking. "What was it?"

He was rewarded with Anakin's grin. "Adoy. It was easy. Master Yoda is the supreme voice of the Council. It's Yoda spelled backwards. He doesn't like me, does he?" Anakin had asked the smile dropping from the boy's face.

"It's not a Jedi's place to like or dislike. A Jedi does not feel hate, Anakin."

"I know the Code master."

"But do you practice it?"

"Most of the time."

"That said, Anakin, I have not laughed so much since before Master Qui-Gon died."

"It still hurts, doesn't it? Missing someone."

Obi-Wan ignored the boy's question. The boy was getting tall, already he showed promise in being taller than Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan bent down and touched his still clean face where a bit of fuzz was growing. "Now, I think it's time we discussed your punishment."

"How about one week without listening to the Council," Anakin's suggested. "No meditating?" he asked when his Master shook his head.

"Nope. At dinner, I will have your punishment." Anakin's punishment had been to take down all the datapads from the library before cleaning the shelves and then cleaning the datapads themselves. He had been Jocasta Nu's personal assistant a whole week, which meant more meetings with the Council, for they were always wanting something from one datapad or another.

Obi-Wan shook his head clearing the memory. He put out the Order for him and Anakin to be sent to Korriban. Korriban was the sole planet in the Horuset System, located across the galaxy from Korus Major. It had been a burial world for the ancient Sith Empire. It was orbited by seven moons, Obi-Wan discovered, researching the planet that he had only heard about in whispers before Dooku had mentioned it to him. He was going to do something that went against everything he stood for: He was going to free the Sith apprentice; Count Dooku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," came the excited voice of the youth.

"Hello again, Han."

"He's been restless these last few days. He talks alot. I kinda figure he's just bored, and embarrassed having been bested by Skywalker."

"How would you like to join me on my mission?"

"It would be an honor sir, but I'm afraid my superiors would forbid it."

"Leave that to me."

"Of course, Master Kenobi."

" I am here to take Count Dooku with me on a very important mission, I want you to accompy me."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. I'm just a kid."

"Go get your things."

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Obi-Wan watched the boy as he raced off. He reminded him of himself...was it possible? Obi-Wan shook his head, he would soon find out.

"Count Dooku."

"Master Kenobi. Well, what are you waiting for, get me out of here before my master legalizes my execution."

"Treachery is the way of the Sith," Obi-Wan replied before opening the cell.

"Which I have learned."

"About the promise you made to Anakin."

"I will uphold it. As soon as I get what I want."

"Come on rugrat," Obi-Wan told Han.

"I'm NOT a rugrat," he replied, as they went to find Anakin.

"Please try not to upset him," Obi-Wan told the Count.

"My Sith name is Darth Tyrannus," Count Dooku replied after a moment. "Your master was my padawan, in a sense you are like my grandson."

"Going by that logic. In a sense Anakin would be your great-grandson. So tell me gradfather why you would cut off my boy's arm?"

Obi-Wan was rewarded with a laugh. "It was the only way to end the fight quickly and I do so despise Jedi that have to use more than one lightsaber, it's not classic."

"But effective. Afterall, you have been shown the same mercy you showed my former padawan."

"Indeed."


	9. A new Appointment

Chapter Nine

A New Appointment

Anakin took a stroll around the Temple. He always did this after leaving Padme, in the past so he wouldn't be caught, now because he enjoyed the serenity of the Temple. He bumped into the one person he didn't want to see.

"Hey, Skywalker," Anakin turned sharply.

"Olin."

"No hard feelings alright. I only did what I had too. I told you once before if I was even needed I would be here."

"You aren't needed, Padawan Olin. I'm here."

"I hear that you are going off-world though."

"That's right."

"And Skywalker it's Knight Olin."

"So I've heard, Padawan. Look Olin, until you face the trials in my book you are still a padawan."

"Your own master never faced the trials."

"He defeated a Sith, the Council didn't just hand him the title."

"Like they handed you a place on the Council."

"That's none of your business."

"I think it is. They had an empty place on the Council. I have been appointed to the Council."

"What?"

"As the Chancellor's personal representive."

Anakin was sure he hadn't heard correctly. "YOU are the Chancellor's representive."

"It's why I've returned. It's never been done before. Someone my age. It's unprecedented. Plus, it's the reason I was Knighted. They couldn't have a padawan on the Council."

"If you will please excuse me?" Anakin asked barely masking his rage. How could the Council do this? How could the Chancellor? Anakin had to keep in mind that Palpatine was Sidious, the trouble was it was getting harder to focus on. His jelousy was getting in the way. Anakin closed his eyes and began meditating. I will save you Luke, he thought. I don't want you and Leia to grow up in that kind of world. I will save the galaxy.

Ferus Olin didn't leave, instead he watched Anakin. He thought Anakin would be glad to hear that he had been appointed to the Council. The Chancellor had said that Anakin would be glad to hear it, that Anakin wanted no part of the Council, what had he said wrong? He had to admit it was odd being back here at the Temple. He stared after Anakin a moment before heading to the Council's chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan and Count Dooku awaiting Anakin at the docking bay. Obi-Wan could feel the dark emotions around his former padawan. He was troubled and he didn't think it was Count Dooku or Han that was troubling him. With a simple Jedi mind trick Obi-Wan had convinced Han's superiors to allow him to accompy the Jedi.

"Anakin, allow me to introduce a youngling. Han Solo, formerly from Corellian."

"Han Solo? We've already met."

"Sir? Knight Skywalker, I want to be you when I grow up."

"So you've told me."

Obi-Wan and Han Solo were confused at Anakin's odd behavior. "I'm going to be a great pilot," Han continued.

"I know. Just wait until you get your ship. The Kessel run was amazing."

"Kessel run?"

"Just remember what I said," Anakin said as he sat down in the pilot's chair. "Han, do you know how to enter coordinates?"

"No, sir, Knight Skywalker."

"Well, you are about too. We are going to Korriban. I want you to enter the coordinates."

"I'll try, sir."

"Do or do not, there is no try," Anakin replied as he began explaining how to enter the coordinates.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you began quoting Master Yoda."

"Just wait, Ben."

"Ben?"

"Nothing, Master. Okay Han. Let's give it a shot. Lightspeed here we come. Obi-Wan flip the thrusters," Anakin instructed as Obi-Wan sat down. As they entered lightspeed Anakin put it on autopilot. "Now, Obi-Wan would you mind telling me exactly why we have brought the Sith apprentice with us."

"Because, dear boy, I am the only one who knows exactly where the Sith artifact is."

"Is that so? I could think of another Sith Lord who knows."

"But this will help us defeat him."

"Why? So you can become the Master. I think not. I should have taken your life on the Invisible Hand. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking with your heart. You were thinking like a Jedi."

"Lectures on a Jedi from the Sith."

"I was a former Jedi."

"You were Qui-Gon's master."

"Yes, I was." The room was filled with silence at the mention of Qui-Gon. All of them were thinking of what his death had meant to them. To Obi-Wan, it had been the loss of the one he respected above all, the only Jedi who understood him, his Master. To Count Dooku: it had been the last straw in the Jedi's blinding corruption toward the Senate and the beginning of his allegiance to the Sith. To Anakin, it had been the death of the man who had been the closest thing he had had up until that moment. He had missed his kindness, since he had been the only Jedi to be kind to him at that moment.

"He's not gone, you know," Anakin finally said. "He still exists in the Living Force. You just don't believe in it," Anakin told them.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"He knows what's going on. He's tried to talk to you, Master. But you are hard to talk to you. Sith, even I have trouble talking to you and I haven't died yet," Anakin said to which Count Dooku chuckled.

"If anyone could get through it's Qui-Gon. He was an...unruly pupil. Much like the two of you."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe he and Anakin were talking to a Sith Lord about things that mattered so much. It almost proved that a Sith was capable of feelings...almost. Obviously he too, missed Qui-Gon. He knew that Qui-Gon Jinn had affected many people, many more than he realized. Afterall, it was he who had found their Chosen One. The One that Obi-Wan had come to care for. Yet, there had been another. Five years ago. Before Genosis. When Anakin was still a padawan. Anakin had been seventeen. He had been twenty-seven and there had been a beautiful young girl who had hair darker than the night sky in any galaxy. For the Jedi. For The Chosen One's training, for he knew how difficult Anakin could be, he knew how impossible it would be for anyone else to take on a padawan, he let her go. Something that he regretted while alone asleep in the Jedi Temple, but it was what he had to do. Anakin was more important, Anakin was the son he had never had. The son he had rather had. The son he could claim.


	10. Korriban

Korriban 

"A thousand years ago there was a Sith Academy here," Count Dooku said, "You can still feel the dark energy surrounding it," he said as Anakin landed the transport.

"Exactly how did the Council give you permission to go off with that Sith?"Anakin asked. Obi-Wan didn't comment. "Did you even tell the Council?" Obi-Wan remained silent. Anakin let it slide...for now. "I don't trust him, Master."

"I don't either."

"He'll escape."

"We'll catch him," came the confident reply from his master.

"But he has two of these hands to my one," Anakin replied.

"He hasn't learned how to use them yet."

"Well, let's see what this planet looks like. It can't be any worse than Tattooine."

"There are far worse places."

"And my master intends on visiting every single one just to prove a point, Anakin replied with a smile as he set about grabbing supplies that they would need to set up a bunk. "Unless you want to sleep in the cockpit," he replied.

"Let's find somewhere to sleep," Obi-Wan replied.

Skywalker and Kenobi followed Count Dooku and set up camp. The Count slept rather peacefully for a Sith lord, Anakin mused hours later. Anakin could feel the dark energy pulsing around the planet. The sooner he got off world the better. Anakin closed his eyes but he didn't sleep. He missed his children and he missed Padme, his senses were keenly aware of the Sith laying between him and Obi-Wan. On Obi-Wan's other side lay the small boy. Anakin took a deep breathe and released Vader's memories into the Force. He stood up and began pacing his boots hitting the hard granite of rock as he watched the young Corellian sleep. This was the boy who would become a smuggler, the man that he would later confide in, the man that would earn his daughter's trust and love to. "Hokey religion, huh, Han?" he asked pushing some stray dark strands from his face. He touched the boy's dream.

"Hokey religions and a flashy ancient sword ain't no substitute for a good blaster at your side, kid." Anakin pulled back quickly and looked at the boy's face. On the younglings face was a very adult smirk. Had he put those words into young Han's brain or was he just more force-adept than Anakin had ever believed. Anakin watched Obi-Wan snore, yes you snore Obi-Wan he thought pushing the thought into Obi-Wan's brain. The Jedi Master insisted that he didn't snore. The sooner Anakin got them off planet the better, Anakin thought not for the first time. What if General Grevious was here? What if Padme was in labor? No, they were born on Empire Day. He sighed, but if there was no Empire, there was no Empire day. He hid his lightsaber more carefully and walked toward the nearest Cantina.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"I'd like a drink," Anakin stated and a drink was immediately set in front of him.

"Who are ya?" asked the bartender.

"Tan," Anakin replied, giving the title he had aquired for his unique flying abilities. It was not uncommon for him to be called Tan rather than Anakin or Skywalker it was just rare for anyone outside of Coruscant to be aware of this. It was one of his favorite aliases. He downed his second drink. How had found out that the more drunk you appeared the more beings trusted you. "I'm a bounty hunter," Anakin explained, using the same occupation he always did when he used the name Tan.

"Is there a last name Tan?" asked the alien bartender.

"Yea, Tan Skye," Anakin continued. " I'm between jobs at the moment. Just trying to make my way in the universe"Anakin commented.

"Aren't we all, Tan, aren't we all. This pays the bills, ya know. Not too bad on credits. Not like this was my dream, but it works."

"I'm good at what I do," Anakin continued.

"So am I, Tan," replied the bartender.

"I'm looking for a Sith artifact.It's worth alot of credits,"Anakin continued, before feeling Obi-Wan's presence. "Ben, over here," he said motioning to the empty seat. "Have a drink," he told the bartender who immediately refilled his glass and brought one for Obi-Wan.

"Hey Tan, how's business?" Obi-Wan asked settling himself in the barstool. They had perfected their covers. Ben Nobi and Tan Skye. If anyone searched hard enough they could find out that Anakin was the only one to be awarded the title of Tan. They were both bounty hunters. They were good covers, bounty hunters were the only ones who ever asked questions, and they would be expected to carry a weapon. They were extremely useful covers when they didn't want it known that they were Jedi. Obi-Wan feared that Anakin enjoyed his cover way too much.

"Never better, Ben. I thought you were watching our query?"Anakin questioned sounding suspicious.

"Hey, I'm no Jango Fett," Obi-Wan replied sounding defensive with a lazy expression on his face. "And I knew you'd be here so I said to myself, Tan. I said Ben, you've been doing all the work, why not go get a drink with your friend Tan, before we go off world again. Besides, you know all we've heard about Korriban ale, I couldn't come here without trying it myself. And the query was sleeping, ain't much I kin do when they sleepin now is there," Obi-Wan said adopting a slurred speech as he kept drinking. "How could I leave the planet without telling for myself now, Tan, you tell me that. You owe me that much, from one bounty hunter to 'nother."

"I owe you alot more than that,"Anakin replied in a menacing tone as they felt the bartender become comfortable with their presence.

"I'm Kal El," the alien said,"So how far have you heard of the ale?"

"Coruscant," Obi-Wan replied easily.

"I could give you some to see ya know. We'd split the profits on account I'd need ya to do the selling and need your ship to get it there. To get passed the Trade Confederation. They won't let me ship it to Coruscant, It's filled with the Republic, ya know. Corrupt, all government is. I'll split it with ya seventy thirty."

"No," Anakin said, "Sixty forty, us."

"Deal," Kal El replied.

"Now, about the artifact."

"It will cost you,"said Kal El, sizing them up once more.

"We are turning into smugglers," Anakin replied.

"Oh, the big bad bounty hunter is afraid of a little smuggling," Kal El taunted. Anakin shrugged if Han could do it, so could he. He had to remember that he was a Jedi not a smuggler, still it was an exciting life, and dangerous and that's what made it attractive to Anakin.

"You don't need to charge us anything," Obi-Wan began with a wave of his hand, preforming the Jedi mind trick.

"I don't need to charge you anything."

"You will tell us what we want to know."

"I will tell you what you want to know. The artifact is in the Sith Temple. Theres a Krayt Dragon there."

"Thank you. You will go about your business."

"I will go about my business."

Anakin and Obi-Wan left the catina.

"You didn't have to do that, Obi-Wan. My charm would have got it out of him."

"Indeed, Anakin."

"Get some sleep, Obi-Wan," Anakin said as they headed back to camp.

"Anakin, I've tried to tell you this before. For once, Anakin listen to me. You can't save everyone. Even without the Force I know what you are thinking. You aren't going at this alone. Listen to me, padawan. I am a Jedi Master, I am on the Council. Don't go without me because you fear what might happen. Your focus determines your reality."

"You needed my help on the Hand, and on Cata Nomedia."

"Cata Nomedia doesn't..."

"Does count."

"Does not, my young padawan."

"Does too. If Commander Cody hadn't told me that you were being attacked I would have caught Nute Gunray. And I'm not your padawan anymore."

"Doesn't count."

"Master, you win. It counts,"Anakin replied with an impish smile.

"How does that make me win?"

"Because you trained me"

Whenever Obi-Wan assumed Anakin was being too cocky for his own good, he suprised Obi-Wan. "Anakin you are strong and wise. You are a greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. You have surpassed my humble attempts to train you." Anakin felt the shift in the Force. In being honest and revealing how they truly felt, the Force was tilting, it was shifting. Anakin wondered if on Coruscant, Palpatine felt it too.

"Obi-Wan, when I was first brought to the Temple I missed my mother terribly. I felt so bad when I thought if her and of Master Qui-Gon. I felt sad that I didn't have a father, but when I thought of you, things seemed better. It was as if you were my father."

"Anakin, I've always thought the same thing. Promise you will wait until morning."

"I promise, Obi-Wan." That was all Obi-Wan needed as he settled in and watched as Anakin settled in and they both struggled with sleep.


	11. The Cave

**The Cave**

Anakin and Obi-Wan worried about what to do with Han Solo while they went off with Han Solo to retrieve the artifact.

"Han," Obi-Wan said patting the boy's head. "I want you to stay on the Starship, can you do that?"

Anakin laughed, "Do you not remember what happened in Theed when Master Qui-Gon gave me those same directions," Anakin tossed Han a blaster. "Anyone who comes on board shoot them. If it's Obi-Wan or I'll we'll know what to do," he replied as he got in the speeder they had brought along. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Dooku stopped at the mouth of the cave. "When we return I want this war over," Anakin replied. "I don't want another child born into this madness."

"You mean your child," Dooku replied.

"Stay out of my head, Sith."

"You have my word." Anakin mumbled something that wasn't heard.

"I will never be like you, Dooku," he said finally.

"You won't get the chance," he said as he Force pushed Anakin inside the cave and ignited a lightsaber, neither knew he had. Obi-Wan followed to see Anakin brandishing a double edged silver lightsaber that he had never known he had. As Obi-Wan reached him, he saw with one fluid moment that both of Dooku's hands had been severed again and Anakin was reaching out to hold onto the Sith lightsaber. Anakin freezes, sensing something. "That would be your doom, approaching, Skywalker. I once thought you could be useful but you are far too stubborn."

"You are twisted, Dooku," Anakin snapped back. "The Jedi Council will soon put an end to your plans."

"Through you, Master Skywalker? I think not. If you are the Republic's last hope then they have much to fear. Remember what you lost on Genosis, boy. That, sadly is not a mercy you will be favored with again. Prepare to die, Skywalker."

"Remember what you lost," Anakin said walking around him, circling him like a vulture. Count Dooku's missing limbs didn't seem to bother him as he shot Force lightning at Anakin. Anakin smiled and disengaged his lightsaber, catching it in his left hand and throwing it back at Dooku. "I am more powerful than you know."

"You are wrong young one, now if you were to release your anger..."

"Never, that's one path I'm not going down," Anakin said with a ferocity Obi-Wan wondered about.

Instead of attacking Anakin again, he attacked Count Dooku and Anakin lifted Count Dooku into the air. "Once more and I'll finish the job I started on the Invisible Hand," Anakin said darkly settling him down as he went to help Obi-Wan. "Are you okay, Master?" Anakin heard a raven squawk and then he heard a scream. Dooku had fallen to his death.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan coughed. "You don't have to call me Master anymore."

"I know, Master."

"Where's Dooku?"

"I think he's dead," Anakin replied. "I told you not to trust him. Let's go find that Sith artifact. Are you sure it's even here, Master?"

"Can you not feel the darkness here? It's here."

"We don't need it, Master."

"Anakin."

"Fine, I'll find it," he said leaving his master to recover. He closed his eyes and searched for it through the Force. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a strange amberish stone that he put in his pocked. "Come on, Master," he said helping him to his feet.


	12. The Temple

A/N Feedback is food for my story. I will soon be starting the third installment, Shattered Glass...

The Temple

They had taken the Sith stone with them. A stone that was eerily similar to one in the Chancellor's office. He had a bad feeling about the stone and wanted to toss it away, but his Master inisisted on keeping it. He set the coordinates for Coruscant wondering what they were going to say when they returned to the Council.

"Anakin, I'm proud of you."

"You shouldn't be. I felt the darkness. He's right, I had more power when I used my anger."

"But you didn't. You are a good man, Anakin, and I'm proud to have called myself your master."

"When we get back, it was my idea. My idea to bring Dooku along."

"They will never believe that, Anakin."

"What they won't believe is that it was YOUR idea, Master. I'll take all the blame, likely they are blaming me as they speak. They fear me, Master."

"I don't look forward to facing them, either, Anakin. Afterall, I'm still on the Council."

"I know. I'm looking forward to seeing Padme, though," Anakin frowned. He had forgotten one of Vader's memories and it was now or never. "Master, where's the transmitter?"

"Anakin, we are almost home. What's so important?"

Anakin used his mechanical skills to send a message to every Jedi's beacon. 'Palpatine is Sith Lord. Take Evasive action against troopers.' Obi-Wan read over his shoulders.

"Is this a good idea?"

"The Order depends on getting this message. I have a feeling we are going to arrive too late. We still have several standard hours to go."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWWSWSWSWWSWSWSWWSWSWSWWSWSWSWWSWSWSWWSWSWSWWSWSWSWWSWSWSW

Across the galaxy the Jedi either checked their beacons or didn't and their fate was dependent on that very fact. There was nothing else the team of Skywalker and Kenobi could do. Finally, they landed.

"I'm sure the Council is waiting for us."

"I know," Anakin said as they entered the Council and bowed.

"I'm sure you are responsible for this Skywalker," he said coldly. Anakin didn't like Master Windu, he had never trusted him. Does he have reason to, he asked himself and didn't answer.

"Yes, Master," he said bowing in a show of humility and respect.

"Master Kenobi, have a seat you are still on the Council."

"No, Master. I will not. It was I who went against Orders and took Count Dooku to Korriban. Even I am not the perfect Jedi. "

"You left without an assignment from the Council."

"As you pointed out, Master Windu, I am on the Council."

"As you pointed out Obi-Wan, you don't want it."

"So what happens now?" Anakin asked.

"Young Skywalker you have accused a high official of treason, of being a Sith Lord without any proof."

"Tell him the war is over and you will get your proof," Anakin replied. "I'm doing nothing but trying to save your Order. I don't want to be a Jedi anymore, besides I have broken my oath. I'm married..."

"Continue, Skywalker," Mace said glaring at him.

"I'm married to Senator Amidala and she's expected my child."

"You are dismissed from the Temple, collect your belongings."

Anakin laughed, "Do you actually think I still have any belongings at the Temple?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, sensing the darkness Mace had brought out in his former padawan. Anakin looked at Mace, how he would like to wipe that smug look off his face.

"We have bigger issues right now. I still have a destiny to fulfill."

"Bringing balance. Yes, but we don't even know what that means. Your destiny may be to destroy us all."

"Don't think I wouldn't like to," Anakin bit back, "but the consequences are too great."

"Kenobi, you know about this?"

"Not until recently, Master Windu," Obi-Wan declared.

"How could you do this without permission..." he trailed off as they caught a glance of clones headed toward the Temple.

"EVACUATE!" Anakin screamed as he went in search of all padawans. "Master Windu, I suggest you get any Senior Padawans and Knights here immediately," Anakin said as he went to round up the younglings. "May the Force be with you," he called as he left.


	13. The Younglings

**The Younglings**

"MASTER!" he screamed searching for him. The Archives. He remembered where Vader had gone. The Emperor's mission would be the same. He saw the Clones shooting and he drew his lightsaber. "Not this time," he called dispatching the Clones effortlessly. But first he had to get to the younglings. He used the Force to sheild his presence.

"Master Olin, what shall we do?" he heard and Anakin opened the door.

"Lay a hand on them, and you die, Olin. But you aren't Olin are you?"

"Perceptive of you, Skywalker."

"This is the end of the war. The Jedi are traitors."

"Where's Master Windu?" Anakin asked. Ferus Olin snickered as Anakin stood between Olin and the children.

"They must die."

"I don't think so," Anakin said lowly, his blue eyes flashing. "And you didn't trust me, Olin."Anakin's silver lightsaber met Ferus's green one. It was clear that even though Ferus was aligned with the dark side of the Force, Anakin was driving him back. "Stand down," Anakin said darkly, being fueled by his own inner darkness he used a lightsaber technique he had never been taught. He was turning his inner darkness into a moment of light. He was using Vapaad. And Olin retreated. Anakin knew he should go after him, but there were children to consider. "Jeremy," he asked a youngling he recognized. "Do you know where I have my starship?"

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Anakin Skywalker, Hero With No Fear, Tan Skywalker, General Skywalker, Jedi Knight parked his yellow speeder at Padme Amidala's apartment.

"I came to see if you and the baby were alright."

"We're fine, Anakin."

"Anakin, what is that?" she asked pointing.

"That fire is coming from the Jedi Temple," he said. "Three-pio, pack. NOW," he screamed.

"Anakin, I don't understand."

"You are going to Naboo. You are taking the Azure Angel and you are returning to your parents home. You are going to be safe. This is the battle we were waiting for. And Master Kenobi was there moments before...I came to see you first. I have to go Padme. I will come for you," he said hugging and kissing her urgently. "Take care my love, everything will be alright," he said returning to his speeder and zipping it through traffic toward the Jedi Temple. He was going to confront Palpatine before he had the chance to destroy anyone that he loved...not this time.

"Master Tachi what is it?" Anakin asked seeing Olin's old master.

"He's fallen, hasn't he Skywalker?"

"I'm afraid so. It's never too late to turn back," Anakin said and she looked at him confused.

"Once you start down a dark path..."

"Forever will it dominate your destiny. That's wrong, Siri. The Jedi are wrong. But I don't have time for this. I have to stop Palptine."

"I'm going with you."

"No," Anakin said, shaking his head as he knocked on the Supreme Chancellor's door. She followed him.


	14. Inside the Chancellor's Office

_A/N Please Review and let me know what you think. Remember I do not own any of these charactes and reviewing is food for my stories. Soon, the next installment. I may give this story firve parts. The next installment is called Shattered Glass._

**Inside the Chancellor's Office**

Anakin and Siri looked to see Master Windu and Obi-Wan confronting Palpatine. They were not noticed.

Balance to the Force

Balance to the Force

Balance to the Force

It kept repeating inside his head making Anakin feel very dizzy. Siri put an arm around him and Anakin felt the emotions in the room change. Siri was worried about Obi-Wan. "You love him?" he asked

"Yes, I do. I always have, since we were Padawans, but we both devoted our lives to the Jedi."

"It doesn't have to be that way, Master," Anakin replied.

"Yes it does. Obi-Wan had to train you. You are the Chosen One," she said and she squeezed his fingers. Obi-Wan was watching carefully. Did this man have the power...Suddenly, he remembered that Anakin had the stone. He also noticed Siri. He had been avoiding her for a long time, trying to hide their feelings, but maybe it was meant to be.

Anakin watched as Mace's violet lightsaber fought against Palpatine's crimson blade. Good vs. Evil. Light vs. darkness. Jedi vs. Sith. Palpatine versus Master Windu. Palpatine had always been his friend while Mace had always critiqued him. What was it he had said, moments before Anakin had gone to check on Padme. 'You have gained my trust.' What had Anakin ever done to lose the trust of the Jedi? Anakin tossed the stone to Obi-Wan as they both watched the Jedi Master fight the Sith Master. Anakin was conflicted. It was true, he knew it was true. Palpatine could save his wife. But at what cost? He was a Jedi. He had to fight for the good of the galaxy, he had to save not only his wife but his children. 'Would you put the whole galaxy at risk for the lives of few?' It wouldn't be the first time Anakin had risked entire missions for Padme and Obi-Wan. Anakin watched as Mace channelled his own inner darkness and Palpatine's darkness into an instrument of light. The old man seemed to age before his eyes. "So that's what happened? I always assumed it was an acid bath," Anakin mummered as Obi-Wan neared him turning the stone over in his hand trying to figure out how to activate it against Palpatine.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Siri. Maybe you should leave, this is a dangerous place for you to be."

"Maybe you should leave," she countered shaking her head and making her blonde hair fall around her face. "I'm a Jedi," she pronounced sharply, igniting her pink lightsaber, as she took menacing steps so that she was shoulder to shoulder with Master Windu, defending him. Without warning Palpatine shot out Force lightning and Anakin opened up his hand and caught it falling to the will of the Force, opening himself up he reflected it back and as Masters Windu, Tachi, and Kenobi watched the color changed to green and was shot back at Palpatine. Anakin was using electric judgement. It was something that had only been whispered about before.

"By Order of the Jedi of the Republic, you are under arrest," Anakin said, drawing on the light. Without warning the stone flew from Obi-Wan grasp into Palpatine's and Palpatine grew more powerful with the stone.

Palpatine laughed. "Fools, do you really think that I didn't put my apprentice up to aquiring this for me. When he was no longer useful I killed him." Hr cackled again. "Skywalker and Kenobi, your fears are so easy. You fear losing. Your fear can make you strong. Join me and I will save the ones you love."

"Never again. I've seen where that will take the galaxy. You aren't fit to rule the galaxy," Anakin replied, locked in battle.

"Then who is? You Anakin? The Chosen One? You aren't the Chosen One, surely you know that by now. It's all Jedi propaganda."

"You are wrong," Anakin replied as he sumersaulted over Master Windu. Palpatine aimed for Master Kenobi who hadn't anticipated the blow. He flew to the ground lifeless and as Anakin reached his side. Palpatine was gone.

"Anakin, you are expelled," came the harsh voice of Mace Windu. "Maybe you aren't the Chosen One. Here was your chance to destroy the Sith and you didn't."

"That's right," Anakin replied. "Just consider me the lost Twenty-First." Siri kissed Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Come back to me, my love. Please wake up."

Obi-Wan's eyes slid open. "Siri, I love you."

"I love you too," she said as Anakin carried him to the med lab.

"I suggest you get off-world Master Windu. Palpatine will be declaring us all traitors and himself Emperor."

No words were spoken as he turned around and left. There were a few clones that were still loyal to him first of all. Commanders Cody and Alpo of the ARC's were still loyal but other than that he wasn't sure.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

On Naboo, Padme waited with the younglings for Anakin. "Ani, oh Ani, please be okay," she whispered rubbing her swollen belly. She attended the Senate meeting via holonet. "So this is how liberty dies," she whispered, "with thunderous applause." She knew she would have to contact Bail and explain what needed to be done. For her children she couldn't bare to see over one thousand years of democracy swept away in a matter of moments. She knew, she knew, the Jedi were not the traitors he was making them out to be. Her husband was a traitor of the Empire, Padme thought with a smirk. They would fix things, Anakin would do anything to keep her happy. The Jedi were heroes, not traitors, not fugitives.


	15. Confessions and Plans for the Future

**Confessions and Plans for the Future**

Padme had returned to her parents house where she greeted her sister and her parents. "Oh, my," her mother said upon setting eyes on her and her cheeks immediately flamed.

"It's not as bad as you think, Mother," she said kissing her mothers cheeks.

"Then my daughter swallowed a melon?" she asked hopefully.

"Not likely. There's only been one birth through the Force although the Force has alot to do with this one. I wanted to return sooner but..." Padme trailed off as her sister gingerly hugged her. "Sola, how are my nieces."

"Waiting the arrival of cousins apparently," Sola said as Padme carried her bags toward her room.

"I wanted to tell you all for so long."

"Sister, you look like you are close."

"I am."

"You look happier than I've ever seen you. Who is he?" her sister asked.

"We had to keep it secret, Sola. I wanted to tell you all, but there's so much at stake. The Republic's turned into a Empire. He wanted to keep me safe. There are Jedi younglings at the Lake house."

"Why Padme?"

"The Jedi have been declared traitors of the Empire. They tried to assassinate the new Emperor. I may have to go into hiding."

"Padme? You aren't a Jedi. Why do you have the younglings?"

"There was an attack on the Temple. I was asked to keep them safe."

"why?"

"Because I'm married to a Jedi," Padme said looking away.

"Knight Skywalker, your protector."

"My husband. The father of my child. He's been labeled a traitor. I'm only here until he comes for me."

"Padme," Sola said hugging her sister.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Anakin stayed with Siri and Obi-Wan until Obi-Wan was well enough to fly. "Siri, what do you think of Alderaan?"

"What do you mean Anakin?"

"Senator Amidala and I are married."

"I'm happy for you Anakin."

"She's expecting my child."

"Congratulations," she said holding Obi-Wan's hand and smiling as she glanced at Anakin.

"You and Obi-Wan have always been a family to me. I don't think Mace is right about anything. We are going to create our own Jedi Order, where you are free to love. Join me, Siri, Obi-Wan, you know I know nothing about management. There are Jedi younglings on Naboo with my wife. We can start over. But we will have to be secretive. We are now traitors of the Empire."

"I know."

"Anakin what do you want of us?"

"We have to return to Naboo and then we'll contact Senator Organa."

"Why Senator Organa?"

"He doesn't trust Palpatine and Padme does trust him. I have faith in him and Alderaan."

"We will do whatever you ask of us, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied weakly.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I'm just going to let Padme know how things are. Rest my friend."

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

"Padme," Anakin said starting the comm.

"Anakin, you are okay?"

"I'm as good as ever. I've been expelled from the Order. But it's okay, Padme. I told you everything would be fine. How are you and the baby?"

"We are fine. But Anakin the Jedi are traitors of the Republic. The **Emperor** has declared all Jedi traitors. He wants them executed. All but you. Anakin, what are we going to do."

"We aren't going to worry, Padme. We are going to be happy, and a family. All of us."

"But you said you were expelled."

"Obi-Wan and Siri are leaving the Order. We have the younglings. They are okay, aren't they?"

"They are confused Anakin. They are at the Lake House."

"Good. We will start our own Order."

"Master Yoda?"

"I don't know. Many Jedi have perished."

"I told my family. They want to see you, Ani."

"I'll be there, love, as soon as Obi-Wan is able to travel. Expect him and Master Tachi okay, love."

"I will."

"And Padme. I hate to ask this of you. Contact Senator Organa and see what can be done to undermine his majesty."

"I love you."

"I know, love."


	16. En Route

_A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but I wanted to explore Siri a little..hehe...Don't worry Anakin and Padme will be reunited in my next chapter..plus Anakin faces a new horror...meeting the parents. Hehe. At least he will have Obi-Wan and Siri with him. Don't worry Masters Windu and Yoda will make an appearance soon as well._

**En Route**

"Obi-Wan, are you ready to get off Coruscant?" Anakin asked handing Obi-Wan a bag with his things inside. Anakin had snuck into the Temple and retrieved them. The Jedi were traitors and as so they had to be careful about being spotted.

"Yes, Anakin, I am," he said looking at Siri.

"You are better."

"It was just a little Sith lightning, nothing major. Will you two stop worrying?" he said a little impatiently as they boarded the _Azure Angel II_. "I hope you aren't planning on piloting?" Obi-Wan said with a gentle smile lighting up his face.

"Well, who else?" Anakin asked, "I know I'm a good pilot."

"Great pilot," Obi-Wan corrected."Although your flying doesn't agree with my stomach."

"You'll be okay once we make the jump to lightspeed," Anakin replied watching as Siri took Obi-Wan to the back.

"Perhaps you'll be okay if you don't watch Anakin showing off."

"Showing off?" Anakin questioned as he flipped the angel over, a smile lighting up his features.

"Well, what do you call it?" she asked.

"Showing off with style," Anakin replied righting the Angel and entering the coordinates for the jump.

"What's Naboo like?" Siri asked after informing Anakin that Obi-Wan was asleep.

"Naboo? It's not like Coruscent. It's home. Everything is green, and there is so much water. It was the second planet I had ever been too after leaving Tattooine. Everything is like a white blur, the sand is everywhere, and water is scarce that was why we had moisture farmers," Anakin continued. "When I arrived on Naboo, I was in awe. Then Padme revealed that she was the Queen and I was devastated."

"Why?" Siri asked listening with a keen ear. It seemed Anakin wanted to talk, she had always found him moody.

"I was nine at the time. I told her I was going to marry her, but I didn't think it was possible for a slave to marry a Queen, it seemed too much of a stretch even for me. You know what Siri?"

"What?"

"I never told no one this, not even Padme, but I knew I was special, that I was Chosen even before the Jedi told me. I've always been different, and I resented that at the Temple. You don't know what it's like to be a slave. You either give it you all of you don't make it. You die," he said bluntly. "It's not an easy life. I'm still going to free them. Soon."

"I know, Anakin. Obi-Wan told me about your mother. About your dream of freeing them."

"I'm sure the Council wouldn't approve," Anakin replied his lips twisting in a way Siri couldn't remember seeing them.

"I'm not sure there is a Council anymore, Anakin. Didn't you mention a new Order?"

"Yes, I did," Anakin said the smile returning. "We have the Younglings. They are on Naboo. It will be an Order where children are allowed to see their parents, where we nuture attachments rather than discourage them."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Obi-Wan said looking from Siri to Anakin. "It will have to be secret until we get rid of the Emperor, but it can work. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin replied as he landed on Naboo.

"What about the Code?" Siri asked.

"Well, there will have to be a new one. I want to be the one that speaks to the parents. It's something I'm going to understand soon,"he explained.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began, "Siri and I have decided to follow you and Padme. You were right, Love is always relevent. And it never fades, not when it's true. Siri and I wish to marry, and I...we would be honored if you two would attend."

"I will have to check with my wife," Anakin said with a smile. _Wife. _He could actually say that without fear of being discovered. He reveled in the truth of it all. "Congradulations, Masters. I hope you have all the happiness the Force knows you deserve, Masters," Anakin said pride shining in his eyes.

"If you will please excuse us, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as they went to the back leaving Anakin piloting the craft.

Siri and Obi-Wan didn't discuss their upcoming marriage and the love they felt through every breathe the Force allowed them. Instead they discussed Anakin Skywalker.

"Not in living memory - not even among the oldest Jedi Masters - could they remember a Padawan who was as gifted as Anakin Skywalker. He could have advanced through his Temple training in half the time it had taken him. From the beginning, he had been far beyond his classmates in lightsaber skills and mastery of the Force. Yet in matters of the heart and mind, he still had much to learn, as Yoda continually pointed out," Siri began looking toward the cockpit.

"His teachers had known how gifted he was, but they gave him the same drills and assignments as the other students. They knew he was bored at times, but it was important not to single him out, not to treat him as special. Even I knew how special he was. I love him, Siri, besides you and Master Qui-Gon he's the only being I've ever loved. From the beginning, while other Padawans wondered who their Master would be, Anakin knew. He was mine. I won't give him to the darkness without a fight."

"I wouldn't exxpect you too. There's more goodness in him than there is darkness, but his fight isn't over yet, Obi-Wan. Masters Windu and Yoda will come for him...and for his wife and child."

"How do you know?"

"I know the same way you do, Obi-Wan, you just don't want to face it."

"You are right. You have always known what to say, even when I didn't want to hear it."

"And there's still the matter of the Emperor and his right hand, my former padawan."

"I'm sorry about Ferus, Siri."

"I know. It could have easily been Anakin. But he's grown up, he truly is a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan take comfort in that. But his trials are not through yet."

"I know."

"Anakin fears failure, Obi-Wan. He looks up to you. Failure is part of being a Jedi, too. The one who does not have to work hard for his gifts will one day fail, as we all do. He will try his hardest, he will sacrifice everything he has to give, and still he will not win. I suspect his failure will be rougher than it needs to be. I wait for that day, and I worry."

"I worry too, Siri. I don't think failure is in his vocabulary. He is a legendary pilot, I've never seen anything he can't do. He makes the impossible seem merely difficult."

"That's why I worry, Obi-Wan. He is our hope. He is the one Jedi who will change the galaxy. Look at his plans, they are very good plans Obi-Wan but all of the Old Jedi that he has saved will not agree. The old Order will not agree and I fear we will find ourselves in the middle of another war. "

Anakin had not been trying to listen as he had landed but he had heard anyway. They were right, and it was why he had to tread so carefully. One day he would face the new Emperor and his apprentice Planet Dull. A slight smile curved his lips as he thought of the stuffed shirt being the right hand to the galaxy but it disappeared when he thought of Siri, she did love Obi-Wan and they had guessed so correctly about him. Failure was his greatest fear. Anakin wondered when the right time would be to tell them that his Father had been Qui-Gon Jinn. He wanted to tell them how Qui-Gon had used the Living force to create him, but he held back. Now wasn't the right time, although he knew it was true. Qui-Gon had told him, and he believed him. How many times had he been told how much he resembled Qui-Gon. He had Qui-Gon's blue eyes and blonde hair although he had been much older and his hair much greyer when Anakin had known him, and his main connection to the Force, to the Living Force mirrored Qui-Gon's. Qui-Gon was his father, he was the Alpha, the man who had brought him to the Jedi and he would not fail.


	17. Meeting the Parents

**Meeting the Parents**

Anakin landed the Jedi Starfighter and gave Obi-Wan and Siri directions to Padme's lake house. He then rented a speeder and drove to the Naberrie residence. The closer he got the faster Anakin's heart beat, the more his hands began to sweat and Anakin wasn't fooling himself it wasn't because he was going to see his beloved wife. It was because he would be meeting her parents not as a Jedi protector, assigned to protect their daughter from an unknown danger, but as the husband she had kept secret from them, as the father of her unborn babe, the man she had married without not only their blessing but without their knowledge and kept their relationship hidden for years. Anakin used an old Jedi technique to relieve himself of most of the nervousness. He smiled, brought to ease at the sight of Naboo and the knowledge that his beloved was on the other side of the door. Anakin knocked and waited as a short woman with dark hair answered the door. She was a handmaiden he could tell by her outfit and manner and yet she clearly didn't like him. He knew he could use the Force to change that but he didn't want to, it wasn't really worth it. "Hello," he said trying to remember the manners that his mother and Obi-Wan had tried so hard to teach. "I'm Anakin Skywalker and I'm here to see my wife, Padme," he said the words hard to form.

"I see," she replied leading him into the dining room where he saw his very pregnant wife enamored with her family in between bites of bantha. Anakin hung back leaning on a wall as he watched her. She was so beautiful, especially now that she was his, pregnant with his child. Then, she noticed him and her entire face changed, she became even more beautiful as her eyes lit up with life, as her cheeks blossomed more becoming than any flower on Naboo as she struggled to rise from her chair putting down the bantha as she came toward Anakin.

"Ani," she whispered barely believing that he was here, he was real, and standing right before her watching her with that open smile of his on her face. "Anakin," she whispered again feeling the love and lust that he sent through the Force to her heart. They were one and the same, hardly distinguishable. "Anakin," she said as she reached him and fell into his warm embrace in which the world melted away. His lips sought hers affirming that everything was real.

"Padme," he whispered clearly astonished at her growing form as his hands reached to caress the swell of her belly. He held her close feeling her heart beat and all was right in the world. His lips sought hers despite the prying eyes, he felt the same as he always did in her presence. She was his angel, the only being that would truly save him from himself.

"Are you okay," she asked gazing into his eyes as her gaze lowered taking in his face.

"My prides a little injured," he admitted between kisses. "The Chancellor escaped."

"I know. He has declared himself Emperor. We are now living in an Empire love. What kind of galaxy will this be for our son."

"Daughter," Anakin corrected.

"The Jedi," Padme asked breathless from another of Anakin's kisses.

"Obi-Wan and Siri are at the Lake House," he replied nuzzling her neck.

"Ani."

"Angel, it's been a lifetime."

"Two," she replied with a slight smile on her beautifully shaped lips.

"Padme," Anakin said stifling a moan as he pulled her to his side and not in front of him, as he clasped his hand in hers. She blushed becomingly as she slowly became aware of the stares of her family.

"Mom, Dad, Sola, this is my husband, Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. You remember the battle of Theed, he was the boy who saved Naboo."

"Who is your father boy?" Padme's father asked and Anakin groaned. Of all the questions that he could ask that was the one he didn't want to answer.

"My father was a Jedi Master. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, used the Force to conceive me, before he even met my mother."

"And who was your mother?"

"Shmni Skywalker."

"What did she do?"

"She was a slave," Anakin answered in a quiet voice.

"How could..."

"I know it doesn't seem possible but you don't understand the Force. They never met until I was nearly ten."

"FATHER," Padme nearly screamed. "Stop attacking my husband. We are married, I am expecting his child, nothing you say will change that."

"You said yourself that I don't understand the Force. Jedi are considered traitors, I am sure there is a good reason. What's to stop you from hurting my daughter and grandchild."

"Dad, that's enough."

"Padme is my wife, she is carrying my child," Anakin said his eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't take kindly to be called an abuser. I would never harm," Anakin started cut off by images of Darth Vader.

"I've heard the Force can do terrible things."

"We don't have to listen to this, Anakin. Father, Mother, Anakin and I will be staying at the Lake House," Padme snapped. "We will not return until you can treat my husband as he deserves."

Anakin helped Padme to her room and retrieved her bags for her. "I'm sorry, Angel. My temper..."

"It's not your fault, Anakin. Nothing is your fault. They will come around, once they..."

"Padme?" Anakin asked aware of the intense pain coming from his beloved.

"Baby," she mummered and Anakin picked her up gently. "The baby is on the way," he informed Padme's family. Moments later he had her laying down and gripping his hand. He felt Obi-Wan come in with Siri and they got down to business.

"How long, padawan?"

"Not long, I don't think," Anakin said as Padme gripped his hand harder, so that Anakin nearly thought his prothesis would break. It was a good thing he hadn't had it equipped with nerve endings, he thought absently.

"Push, Padme," Obi-Wan instructed as Siri went to warm up some blankets for the new babies. "I can see his head," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Her head," Anakin argued.

"Hush, Anakin," Siri admonished.

"I see his arms, pale little thing, "Obi-Wan commented as the droids went to work.

"ANAKIN!" Padme screamed as Obi-Wan laid the newborn in a blue blanket.

"Padme, it's a boy," Obi-Wan said, his eyes shining with pride.

"Luke," Padme whispered before screaming again.

"A girl,"

"Leia, Leia Amidala," she whispered again. Anakin squeezed her hand.

"Looks like we were both right," he said before Padme went to sleep. Anakin was torn between visiting his twins and staying with his wife. Padme's sister, Sola, spoke up.

"I'll stay with her, Anakin. I won't even let Dad in to upset her. Go, be with your children, Daddy, "she teased.

"Thank you," he said as he went to where Obi-Wan held them. "They are so tiny."

"I'd forgotten," Obi-Wan mummered. "That you'd never babysat the younglings. I'd forgotten how tiny they were."

"How did you know to come?"

"I felt it."

Anakin stared at the twins. Leia looked like her mother and Luke...Luke looked like him. He held them both and a peacefulness settled over him. He had never felt so peaceful as when he sat and rocked the two tiny babies in his arms. "Luke and Leia Skywalker, I'm your daddy," Leia started screaming and Anakin chuckled. "It won't be that bad, I promise you. I promise I'll never leave you and will do whatever I have to to protect my babies."


	18. The Skywalker Twins

**Skywalker Twins**

Anakin heard the instant screams of the twins and left the cot he had been napping on to go to his twins. He looked down at them. Leia had her face all scrunched up and was turning red her dark hair a deep contract to the red color of her skin. Luke, however, looked at his sister and only screamed when she quieted down. Anakin couldn't prevent the laugh, in some ways he was the way Anakin would imagine Obi-Wan, waiting for the moment when he would be heard the most. Anakin scooped them up and kissed each head. "Luke Anakin Skywalker," he said with a smile. "You have it down pat, my man," he said with a grin as he turned to his daughter. "And Leia Amidala Skywalker, you need to practice some patience," at that she screamed again and Anakin laughed, "I know you take after me when it comes to patience. Let's just not let Master Obi-Wan know quite yet," he said with a grin as he sat down in the rocker with his children that were quieting. He sniffed. Oh, Sith, he swore mentally.

"Know what?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Oh, Master, I'm sure you will find out soon enough. How's Padme?"

"Asleep. It must have drained her giving birth to one of YOUR children much less TWO," he exclaimed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Anakin asked.

"Well, Padawan. When you break the Code you don't do it half-way. I expected nothing less than that from the Chosen One. Relax, Anakin. I just came to show you that they have been registered with Naboo."

Anakin frowned as he looked at the holos.

Name: Luke Anakin Skywalker

Birth Planet: Naboo, Home delivery

Single birth: No, twins

Mother's Name: Padme Naberrie Skywalker

Occupation: Senator, former Queen

Mother's homeworld: Naboo

Father's Name: Anakin Skywalker

Father's homeworld: Tattooine

Father's occupation: Jedi Master

Midichlorian Count: 14,500

Anakin looked up. "Master, why does it say?"

"You are a Jedi Master, padawan," Obi-Wan replied.

"Master, I don't, I mean..."

"Say thank you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "You are a Master of the New Jedi Order. We should start discussing how to bring it about. I would like for both Luke and Leia to enter when they are old enough."

"Old enough? How old is that?"

"It's up to you, Anakin. I'm a little embarassed to say that their midichlorian count is above mine. The only ones I've ever seen higher were yours of course and Master Yoda's."

"Darth Sidious, undoubtly," Anakin replied. "Are you sure it's safe to have them registered?"

"You know your inlaws are powerful here on Naboo. I'm sure they will keep their idenitities hidden. Anakin you have always been like a son to me, but I have never seen that look on your face before."

"What look?"

"You've finally found the peace you've been searching for."

"Yes, I have," Anakin admitted after a moment.

"I have to admit, I want that too."

"Where's the Solo kid?"

"Why?"

"Master-"

"You are right, Anakin. After Siri and I decided not to express our love I became desprate. I was on a mission on Corellia and I met this woman with dark hair and eyes the color of one of your Tattooine sunsets, I had been in a cantina and had some death sticks and some Corellian whiskey and I drowned my sorrows in her. I was wrong, Anakin. But I told myself it was right afterall, sex isn't forbidden to a Jedi just attachments, I explained as much to her when my beacon went off. Master Yoda wanted me back at the Temple, it seemed you had put up a Forcefeild, I beleive it was around the female 'freshers. Some young Jedi had called you a slave and so you had...justice."

"You wouldn't think so if you had to clean them," Anakin mumbled. Obi-Wan let out a deep hearty laugh that he hadn't in so long. When had been the last time he had laughed like that.

"So, yes, Han Solo is my son and yes, Siri knows and wants me to get him as soon as I'm able. He was sent to Kassyyk."

"Wookie world. Beware or he will have made a new friend," Anakin said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm suprised his mother wasn't a Twi'lek ," Anakin teased.

"I seem to remember one that stalked you for months."

"Hey, I told her that Jedi weren't allowed attachments. I recited the Code to a T," Anakin protested. "She could cook, though. That's not one of Padme's talents."

Obi-Wan groaned, "Siri's either, say could I borrow-"

"No, I built Three-pio and my mother taught HIM to cook. You can't cook either Master, not even the Force can help you."

"Hey, I seem to remember you gulping it down."

"Master, I had just arrived from Tattooine with only space food to keep my stomach full."

"I know you are ALWAYS starving. It's a good thing Padme had a good paying job. You are going to need the Credits."

"What's that mean?"

"Exactly what I said. They are going to eat you and Padme out of planet."

"Well, I'll just send them to Uncle Obi's."

"Cheater."

Anakin stuck his tongue out and they both laughed before Anakin sniffed again. "Master,"

"No, Anakin. I am not the Chosen One, you are."

"That's NOT the prophecy," Anakin said, making a face.

"You are Chosen, Chosen for diaper duty."

"Master," Anakin said giving him the face he could not resist.

"Just this once. How are you two ever going to learn to be parents if I keep fighting your battles for you?"

"Don't worry, Master. I'll be a great father."

"Um-hmm," Obi-Wan grunted as he undid the boy's diaper. How could one small child make so much stink...Obi-Wan wondered."You owe me," Obi-Wan told his former apprentice.

"Just consider this payment for me saving your butt for the eleventh time."

"Tenth, that buisness on Cato Nomedia doesn't count." Obi-Wan found a clean diaper and was dealing with quite a smell. Obi-Wan was glad he wasn't the parent of this "foul smelling child," he said outloud, which Anakin had to supress a grin. He called the droid foth to clean the babies bottom and dispose of the diaper, and he tried putting it on, the child looked at him in amazement as he realized the childs...uh...uh...Obi-Wan turned red to realize he had put it on backwards because the child was hanging out. He then tried again and after the fourth attempt he got it right. He loooked at Anakin darkly, "You definatly owe me," he said. "Makes me wish you had stayed on Tattooine."

"Master, you don't mean that."

"No, I don't."

"Look," Anakin said holding Leia and pointing. "That's Uncle Obi, someday you and your brother are going to be great Jedi Knights."

"Anakin, I doubt they can even concentrate."

"Of course they can. They are the children of the Chosen One."

"Anakin," came the exsparated sigh from his master.

"Three-pio, shut down," Anakin said as he handed Leia to Siri who walked into the room.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, they are so precious," she said looking down at the small infant in her arms. "Hello..."

"Leia," Anakin suplied as he took off the metal plate that enclosed the wiring he needed to get to.

"Leia Skywalker, Anakin what in Sith's name are you doing?"

"Updating Three-pio."

"He's cheating," Obi-Wan said with a twinkle of his eyes. "He's adding diaper changing to Three-pio's programming."


	19. What Threepio Knows

_A/N I have never written from Three-pio's point of view. I thought it would be kinda neat. Let me know what you think so I can decide if I should do it again, or not..._

**What Three-pio Knows**

Three-pio was as happy as his circuits would allow him to be. Afterall, he was fluent in over six billion forms of communications. Following the birth of Young Master Luke and the Young Mistress Leia, Three-pio learned that the Republic had been turned into an Empire and that the Senate, now known as the Imperial Senate, had elected Chancellor Palpatine as the Empire. Three-pio was glad, or as glad as a droid could possible be, to be reunited with his pal, Artoo. Master Ani and Mistress Padme only had good things to say about the Emperor and his Empire. Master Ani had remarked that the Empire would stop all the corruption in the Senate of the Old Republic. Mistress Padme was supporting the creation of a larger Imperial army that would be known as Stormtroopers. After that conversation Master Ani's eyes had turned really dark and Mistress Padme's lips had pursed together as they ordered him to shut down. And just when things were getting most interesting. Three-pio felt, as much as a droid could feel, that he had been demoted from a Senator's protocol to the babysitter and caretaker of the new infants. Senator Organa, Mon Montha, and Zar were constant visitors to the Home on Naboo that Three-pio now resided. Three-pio was glad, well as glad as a droid could be, to see Jedi Mastes Kenobi and Tachi. Master Ani had been granted the rank of Jedi Master, and Three-pio's memory still recalled the little boy on Tatooine called Ani. The creator himself who had built him to help with the original Mistress, his mother. They had been slaved of a Rodian at the time, Three-pio knew and he wondered how one boy could come so far, could make such a great diffrence in the galaxy. Master Ani was also given a spot on the Council, the youngest Jedi in history, according to his records. Master Ani and Mistress Padme's marriage was no longer as secret as it once was which pleased Three-pio considering he was horrible with keeping secrets. He heard the twins screamed and got fresh diapers in his hand mumbling, "Oh, dear, why do droids always do the dirty work?" Artoo was at his side whistling. "That is not why I was built," he told his friend pointedly, "I am protocol. I am programmed to understand humans, you moron," he said wondering why that word was even in his programming.

"Oh, Ani," he heard Mistress Padme say his eyes twinkling, he reconized that expression. It was the one she wore whenever Master Ani was home. At least it was better than he look of worry and dread.

"Yes, Angel," she replied before Three-pio's hearing sensors were overcome by the sounds of two screaming younglings.

"There, there," Three-pio whispered softly, as he disposed of the smelly diapers, seeing Artoo wheel away. "Traitor," he mummered to his friend as he preformed the job as he was programmed to.

"See, he's almost human," he heard Master Ani see.

"I know, I'm sure I've spent more time with him over the years than you have," she replied. "Just don't let the same be true of the twins," she replied putting her arms around him and bringing her face to his in a way that Three-pio couldn't understand. Why would humans want to mush together? Wouldn't they hurt one another? Or at least be unconfortable? That didn't look very confortable to Three-pio. It was times like imaging what he would do if a being came that close to him, that Three-pio wished he was built with the blaster Artoo was because he would use it then.


	20. History of the Jedi

**History of the Jedi**

Anakin had taken Padme and the twins to Alderaan to stay with the Viceroy and his Queen. Because of Bail's care of his daughter, he knew they would be safe. The first place the new Emperor would look for them would be on Naboo, so they had to hide. Obi-Wan and Siri would sheild their Force presences. They would be safe. Anakin knew that Vader's memories would be useful in the future, but right now they were causing him pain so he had to go somewhere and sort everything out. Anakin returned to Vader's home, or what would have been Vader's home had he chosen differently. There was a castle here, he remembered. Deserted. Bast Castle on the planet Vjun. He landed his starship on the landing pad of the castle and looked around both the planet and the castle. He looked up at the castle impressed with its size. The planet reminded Anakin of a big dead rock, he thought, but at least it was better than Dagabah. Dagabah. Anakin was struck with a thought, hadn't he encountered Master Yoda on Dagabah? That was where Master Yoda and Windu would be hiding. Let them hide, he thought. As long as they stayed away from his wife and family they could rot on the swampy planet of Dagabah. Anakin remembered the castle well. He had only been here once before, when he had rescued Master Yoda from Count Dooku. He and Obi-Wan had enjoyed that mission well enough, although how Count Dooku had captured the powerful Master eluded Anakin as everything about Master Yoda always had. This planet was known for its acid rain. Great, Anakin thought as the storms drew closer. It was almost as bad as the sandstorms on Tatooine. Anakin would have to get a message to Owen soon. After the Emperor checked Naboo he may check Tatooine too, although everyone knew how much Anakin hated his home planet. Still, Anakin had to warn his stepbrother. Anakin had a sinking feeling that no matter what he would say to Owen, Owen was stubborn and would remain where he was. Anakin found Bast Castle, the castle that had once...or would have belonged to Darth Vader. A gift for all the loyal service. A gift. How great, he had destroyed him, seduced him to the dark side and killed his wife. Well, maybe Vader had believed he had killed her. Had the Emperor really believed that one castle and planet would make up for the loss of his wife and children?

Anakin headed for the large double doors that had to be over a thousand kilometers wide, his felt the stirrings of the storm as his Jedi robe whipped behind him. He could hear the wind beating off of the metal plates that covered his small friend. Anakin waved his hand and smirked. The door hadn't budged. Artoo whistled. "A locked door is no match for me," Anakin replied. "Of course I've learned, Artoo, but this place us deserted. Who would have thought they would have locked the front door?" Anakin replied. He reached into the force and unlocked it staring up at the large castle. He did have a few things to sort out. Anakin sought out the master suite, noting the hyberanic chamber that shouldn't be there. Just what was the Emperor planning? "You are right Artoo, this place could certainly use some life," he said as he hung up his Jedi robes and put his things away. He unloaded some droid parts and Artoo beeped. "These aren't for you. I'm building a new droid." Artoo whistled again. "Three-pio is a protocol droid, he isn't designed for protection." Beep-beep. "I was nine at the time, and I wasn't able to get my hands on any targeting systems. Besides, I like Three-pio the way he is." Anakin started building the new droid. Anakin took his form fitting elbow length glove off revealing the gold prothesis underneath. Anakin picked up some of his tools fixing the reflexes that had been damaged with Padmé's death grip during the birth of the twins. It was another reason he left, so Padme wouldn't know and feel bad about his arm. It had slowed down his reflexes and it had to fixed. One wrong movement, one moment too slow and everything would be lost. He would not fail. He would not could not accept failure. The last time he had failed had been at Jabiim, he had lost his friends, and he was the only living member of the Padawan Pack. Before that he had lost Master Yaddle who had died saving his life, and Obi-Wan's. Before that he had lost his mother, the woman who had given him life, who had loved him enough to let him go. Obi-Wan had been captured on Jabiim, he remembered. Anakin had been ordered to abandon Jabiim and had obeyed the Chancellor's orders. He had had a bad feeling when he had told Commander Cody to inform the Chancellor that all was lost at Jabiim. "Captain Gillmunn... The Republic is fighting on fronts in hundreds of systems across the galaxy. Our forces are stretched thin and we need every trained soldier on the front lines... You and your followers have been very loyal to the Republic. But I can't leave my troops here to die. The clones must be evac-"

Before he can finish, Gillmunn punches Anakin. "Blast you! Blast you for proving Stratus right! We risked _everything_ for the Republic! And now you abandon us?"

"This is your home. This is your fight now."

"I don't have a home. _Your_ way destroyed it. We're commandeering your vessels to find sanctuary elsewhere."

"Stand down, Captain! And tell your men to do the same!"

Captain Gillmunn and his men refuse the order, and move towards the transport. Anakin continues, "I _order_ you to stand down!" and suddenly Gillmunn finds it difficult to breath, and is forced down to his knees. As Anakin realizes what he has just done he utters an apology, but is cut short by a gasping Gillmunn.

"Save... your... apologies... Run back to the Republic! But we won't forget this _betrayal_! We will _not_ forget..."

Gillmunn's men start throwing rocks and mud at Anakin and the clonetroopers. As the clonetroopers prepare to attack the defenseless men, Anakin orders them to hold their fire. Still battling emotions over his decision, Anakin boards the last Republic Gunship, and the evacuation of Jabiim is underway. Shuddering in a corner, filled with shame and frustration, Anakin is approached by a clonetrooper.

"Sir? Now that we're clear of the planet, I'm receiving a comm-signal from Coruscant. The Supreme Chancellor would like a status report."

"Tell him it's over... The Battle of Jabiim is over. And we lost. We _all_ lost."

Anakin's hand jerked in response to what he was doing to it, and Anakin's lips twisted into a half smile. "Obi-Wan always said I was part machine." Anakin had taken some old datapads and holocrons from the Temple before departing. He had wanted to study them for they had been denied to him before and ...he didn't want the Emperor or Ferus to get his hands on them. Ferus had been introduced to the galaxy as Darth Malice. No one remembered that he used to be Jedi Padawan Ferus Olin. Anakin knew that he would face Ferus Olin again but that was a confrontation that Anakin was looking forward to anytime soon. But if Ferus was hunting the Jedi as he would have, they would have to move fast. The Jedi would have to split up, they could not all remain on Naboo. It put not only the Jedi younglings at risk but Padme's family as well.

The Jedi who had become the Sith Master Darth Raven had married at the end of the Jedi Civil War. Revan and Malak had been heroes. They had defied the Council and went to fight the growing threat of the Mandalorians. Raven's attacks were flawless and the Mandalorians considered him a worthy adversity. The Mandalorians crumbled under his attacks. Revan's military tactics were flawless. Everyone had expected Revan and Malak to return at the end of the war, but they didn't. No one had seen or heard of them since the war had ended. The Republic had won, and there was a victory, although the horror of Malachor V would always be remembered. Only one Jedi return from the Mandalorian Wars. The rest followed Revan deferring to his way of thinking. The Jedi Exile, a young woman named Starla. She was Exiled and even before that she had willingly cut herself off from the Force. The Republic, still weak from the Mandalorian Wars, found themselves within the Jedi Civil War. Their heroes had become their enemies, as Revan and Malak resurfaced. The Jedi, Revan and Malak, declared themselves Dark Lords of the Sith and Malak grudgingly assumed the role of apprentice. They had amassed a great army out of no where. Many Jedi, still within the Order, followed and joined Revan and Malak down the path to the dark side. A training academy for the Sith was opened on Korriban, which had always been a Sith World. Many Jedi had become disillusioned by the Council's unwillingness to fight the growing threat on the Republic. Many citizens had loved Revan and Malak as heroes and suffered greatly when they fell. It was during this time that young Padawan Bastilla led a small team of Jedi upon her ship using her Battle Meditation to enter. It was a surprise that Malak had turned and fired on his Master's flagship. Revan was greatly injured and Bastilla used a healing technique to keep him alive before bringing him before the Jedi Council who had erased his memories implanting new one's in him as he began a life of a smuggler before being recruited to a Republic flagship as a soldier serving under Carth Onasi and Bastilla. Bastilla had stayed as far away from Revan as possible fearing the darkness that she now felt, but kept him watched. Then, the Sith attacked the flagship, believing Revan dead they had wanted Bastilla who had escaped but was being held as a prize when Revan and Carth showed up to rescue her.

If love had saved Revan from the darkness, there was hope from them all. There was even hope for Ferus Olin, and maybe, just maybe there was still hope for Anakin Skywalker as well. Anakin downloaded all the data into Artoo. Revan although he had turned back to the light had been one of the Greatest Sith in history., He had destroyed the Sith and brought the Jedi to some of their greatest moments. Raven had married Bastilla. After the birth of their only son, Revan had remembered a threat from his past and left his loved ones behind. Anakin looked up with interest. Qui-Gon Jinn was a decedent of Revan and Bastilla. Revan had been convinced that there was something in the past that would destroy his family, and the Jedi. Revan was never heard from again. Bastilla had died five years to the day that Revan had left, convinced he was dead. The Ebon Hawk, Revan's ship, had returned in the possession of the Jedi Exile, Starla. Canderous had become the head of the Mandalorians and aided the Last of the Jedi on her quest. She had stayed in the outer rim and unaware that all the Jedi save a few had been destroyed. Revan's son was in hiding, protected by Revan's closest friend Juhanni. Raven's son married and disappeared himself after having twins and a powerful vision of his father in trouble. Every member of their family had defied the order until Qui-Gon had used the Force to produce him, but that wasn't in the databank and Anakin had no intention of adding it. No one would understand. Every generation had been stronger and more compassionate than the one before, more connected to the Living Force, and an outsider to the other Jedi. Anakin rubbed his eyes and turned in anticipation of Obi-Wan's arrival. He could feel him close by. Not surprising since the Force bond still existed between them.


	21. Another Crazy Skywalker Scheme

_A/N Sorry it's been so long...Real life kinda gets in the way. Nonetheless, this story does need to be continued. Let's see what I can do with it._

**Another Crazy Skywalker Scheme**

"Anakin, just what in blazes are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked as soon as he tracked him down. Anakin didn't answer as he switched the power coupling for more effective reflexes and a power surge. "Padme is worried sick. The twins are screaming every waking moment, missing their father, and have you any consideration for the amount of grey hairs you have caused me?" Anakin replaced the bronze plate on the droid without answering, smirking as Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair as if to show Anakin the amount of grey hairs recently added. "Anakin what are you doing?" Obi-Wan said winding down. Anakin pressed a few buttons and the droids eyes lit up as he took his first few steps and his eyes processed the information around him.

"Statement: I am BU-24, protocol droid, although I have many other functions that will serve you well, Master."

"Anakin, you named him Beautiful?"

"Leia named him. And it is a good cover name. Luke will insist that I build one for him. He's already named it QT."

"Cutie?"

"Yeah."

"Query: Is this sentinet upsetting you, Master? I shall dispatch him Master."

"No, BU-24."

"Disappointed Acceptance: As you wish, Master."

"Dispatch?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Commentary: I am equipped to assassinate as soon as the Master gives the Order. I am to protect the Mistresses Padme and Leia and Master Luke without question. I am educated in all lightsaber forms of combat. I will protect with all my components. Upon capture or upon seeing the Emperor I will then begin destruction of my memory core."

"I'm suprised 3PO wasn't built like Beautiful," Obi-Wan commented.

"It's BU-24, Master."

"Indeed."

"He's going to help us with General Grevious."

"You don't mean to still go after him, Anakin?"

"Not the way you are thinking, Master. This is a human dominated Empire. Grevious and the Seperatists won't like this any more that you or I, if they are still alive. Palpatine needs to show a united front. Right now he is blaming the Jedi, but there are those who still trust the Jedi, we both know that. The fact that we are alive is enough to give them hope. Palpatine can't show a united front until Grevious disappears. He can prove a nessasary distraction for Sidious why we unite the Jedi."

Artoo whistled at BU-24. "Okay, Anakin, but you will return home first and visit with Padme and the twins."

"But I can save them and explain later."

"Anakin."

"Fine."

"It could be a trap."

"What should we do, Master?" Anakin asked an old smile creasing his face.

Obi-Wan's face jumped into an old smile as he answered the familiar answer, "Spring the trap."

"Statement: BU24 is ready for instructions, Master."

Obi-Wan turned to peer at the droid. "He seems to enjoy killing."

"He's unique. 3PO is unique. I've protected 3PO from knowing about the Resistance. I don't want anythign to happen to 3PO, he's all I've got left of my mother."

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. "What is this place?"

"This is the planet Palpatine would have given me for all my years of loyal service."

"And you are sure he doesn't know of it."

"Of course. Afterall, I'm Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader. As far as 3PO knows we both support the Empire. It's safer that way for both us and the twins.


	22. General Obi

General Obi-Wan Kenobi found himself on the world of Hoth searching for General Grevious. He marveled at the irony of the situation. Several months ago he had been sent by the Jedi Council to capture the General of the droid army and put an end to the war. The war was over and now he was manipulating his own capture to begin another war. He made it to a small group of droids and proceeded to attack them, flanking them on the left and the right, awaiting the General's approach. He saw the General walk toward him on prosthetic legs; he stood a good four feet taller than Obi-Wan, so Obi-Wan looked up at him with a small amused look on his face.

"Now you will die," he heard the familiar voice address him. Obi-Wan watched in rapid amusement as General Grevious brandished four lightsabers, each a different color, stolen, no doubt, from his fallen commarades who had the unfortunate luck of battling Grevious. Obi-Wan was not afraid. "I'm going to enjoy this. I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku."

"Curious, isn't it? I trained the man who defeated him."

"I will enjoy adding your lightsaber to my collection."

"Actually, I have come here to surrender," Obi-Wan said, bowing slightly while keeping his eyes on his opponent.

"I'll have your head on a platter," his enemy continued.

"You aren't going to be wanting to be doing that," Obi-Wan heard an all too familiar voice say, and he visibly sighed. He watched as Anakin jumped atop of Grievous and pointed a blaster at his brain, although Grievous had Anakin several meters off the ground, Obi-Wan knew that Grievous would not consider that he had the upper hand with the blaster in Anakin's hand pointed at Grievous. "We are here to negotiate," Anakin stated arrogantly. "Now, take the lightsaber away from Obi-Wan, slowly."

"Why would I want to negotiate with Jedi Scum?"

"Because I'm the one calling the shots here, and if you don't there won't be enough of you for the banthas to pick apart."

"I wonder if you would talk so confidently if I were to kill your friend."

"What you don't realize is that my partner came here prepared to die."

"No, I didn't."

"My partner doesn't care if he dies."

"Yes, I do. Anakin, put the blaster down."

"And out of the two of us, I'm not the crazy one," Anakin states as he shot a sky beam the fell a few meters away before returning the blaster to the General, while he was still off the ground. "He's the one seeing the shrink." Slowly, General Grievous disengaged his lightsaber and put it away.

"Now get that thing away from my head," Anakin put his blaster away inside his Jedi cloak.

"Just remember I don't need a blaster to destroy you. I don't need a lightsaber either. Be careful before you decide to cross me," Anakin stated as he strode away, Obi-Wan close to his heels. Using the Force, Anakin called what appeared to be a conference room. General Grievous has motioned for his bodyguards to follow him and join him.

"It will be just a moment." Anakin and Obi-Wan waited patiently, surprised at his civil tone. "Nute Gunray, I believe you know General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Anakin Skywalker."

"General, Anakin has been promoted to General Skywalker."

"My apologies. General Skywalker you have the floor." Nute Gunray was shaking. It was he who had insisted on the assassination of Padme Amidala.

"Yes, thank you. I have discovered that the identity of your Darth Sidious is none other than the former Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, the new Emperor of the Galactic Empire. He intends on a human empire. It's already happened to six different species that have been imprisoned. All the droids are been replaced by the Clone Army. The Jedi Order is dwindling. We have a common goal…to survive in the new Empire and to destroy both it and the new Emperor."

"You make a valid point, General Skywalker. Although, I think the galaxy could stand a few less Jedi."

"We don't really care for your droid army either," Obi-Wan stated calmly.

"Here," Anakin said tossing a beacon to the General. "We will be in touch." Anakin stood followed by Obi-Wan and walked away. Obi-Wan expected more violence and was shocked when the General just stood there. Obi-Wan reached into the Force feeling the currents around the General and he closed his eyes focusing on the point. Anakin was holding him in place.


	23. Jedi

Old Jedi vs. New Jedi

"I knew you didn't trust him," Obi-Wan commented to his former padawan, as they headed to the landing bay. "You didn't have to hold him there."

"Yes, I did. Grievous respects power. Why do you think he followed Palpatine all these years? He's not the Chosen One, I am. I could destroy him, and now he knows it," Anakin said, clenching his mechanical hand. Obi-Wan looked at him, his whole demeanor had changed, he seemed harder, and it saddened Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, breathe," Obi-Wan commanded, and slowly he could see his former padawan returning, The first thing to return were Anakin's eyes, they softened and the dangerous gleam disappeared and then his facial muscles relaxed followed by his shoulders, and his stance relaxed. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin could become single-minded and obsessive when he focused on one thing for too long. As Anakin focused on Obi-Wan he was filled with remorse.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

"It's okay, Anakin. Let's go home. We've been gone for far too long. I never should have let you talk me into this plan without heading home to tell Siri and Padme."

"Strap yourself in," Anakin commanded settling into the pilot seat.

Back on Naboo, Padme picked up the twins who were now getting into everything. Leia struggled against her, her brown eyes, so much like her own, filling with tears. Luke, by contrast, just looked out the window at a passing speeder. "Da-dee, miss Da-dee," Leia whined through her tears sniffling. Padme picked Luke up when Leia resisted. She worried about Leia. She hadn't been quite right in the months since Anakin had left. Leia's disposition had worsened considerably. The night Anakin had left; Padme hadn't been able to get an ounce of sleep over the racket Leia had made. She had finally cried herself to sleep. The child had only been three months old at the time. She even had Luke crying and then she had had two crying infants on her hands. Not to mention, Padme, herself had been angry and hurt as well. She was a new mother, after all. She didn't know what to do with one baby, much less two. She held Luke to her, who unlike Leia, didn't resisted. In fact, he seemed like he thought he could protect her at the tender age of five months. They were both crawling now. She kissed the name of Luke's neck and wondered at the blonde color of Luke's hair. It seemed he looked just like his father. Padme was brought out of her musings but Luke's soft voice.

"Here," he stated simply.

"Whose here, Lukey?" she asked as Leia squealed. Padme held out her arms for Leia, who this time jumped into them excitedly. "Calm down, Princess," she told her daughter. She reached the door and saw Obi-Wan letting himself in. "It's just Obi-Wan, Leia," she told her. "Hello, Obi-Wan," she said with a smile.

"Guess who I found wondering around the galaxy?" Obi-Wan asked, and followed it with a small chuckle, pushing Anakin in.

"Hello, luv," Anakin stated, slurring his words. Padme sniffed twice, he was drunk. Oh, Stars, they both were.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin! What in blazes! You are both drunk!" She shouted as Leia slid down her mother and crawled toward her father.

"Only a little, Padme," Anakin replied trying to touch his thumb to his forefinger and missing. He looked at his hand and laughed. "Mechanical hand, not cooperating. Oh, it's not the mechanical one," he giggled. Leia was never patient she had crawled over to him. She stood up and tugged on his robe. Padme gathered Luke closer in her arms, and went to grab Leia but Leia would not be swayed. She wanted her father's attention.

"Da-dee," she pronounced as if that explained her stubbornness and maybe it did. Anakin looked down at her.

"Hello, Princess," he said, scooping her up and bringing a smile to those chubby cheeks, lighting her brown eyes up. She opened up her arms for a hug from him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"No go, Da-dee," she stated. He chuckled as Padme stalked off to her room leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin to care for Leia if they could. She went to give Luke a bath and brought him to bed with her; she would deal with them later.

"I think you've got a fan, oh Chosen One," Obi-Wan quipped.

"She's my number one, fault, fan. Yes fan," Anakin stated holding up three fingers. Anakin stumbled, landing on his back, the baby landed on his lap, a peal of laughter emitting from her.

"Again," she stated, clapping her hands.

Anakin groaned, "Obi-Wan, remind me to never drink with you again." Leia kept poking him.

"Again," she stated again.

"Daddy's tired."

"No. Play. Leia wanna play," she stated, very proud of herself for making a complete sentence. Anakin used the Force to send her into the air until she got tired and placed her back on his stomach, stealing his arms around her to keep her in place.

The sun rose slowly, and Padme along with it. When you were the mother of twins, you seldom slept in. Padme looked over and realized Luke had slept with her but where was Leia. The events of last night swept back over her, leaving her with a feeling of guilt for leaving her daughter with two drunken men, and a feeling of anger at the drunken men. Luke's sandy-blonde hair was against her arm. She stretched and stared at her son. Luke's palms were against his cheek, his eyes were still closed the eyelashes the longest she had ever seen. As she watched Luke opened his eyes with a smile that lit them up.

"Mommy, kiss," he demanded, jumping on top of her and kissing her. She picked him up and kissed him and got up herself. She walked down the stairs, seeing Obi-Wan asleep in a chair, his legs propped against a table, his right hand cradling his head, and his left hand had a cup in it. She tiptoed closer to the Jedi Master but instead tripped over the long legs of her husband passed out on the floor, his arms around Leia, his head turned to the left exposing his neck. That did look uncomfortable. At that moment, Master Yoda and Windu entered her home.

"Take him we must. The hope of the Jedi he is," Master Yoda intoned gravely. Anakin immediately shifted in his sleep as if sensing the Jedi Masters presence. Anakin and Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open at the same time, Anakin standing up, his eyes filled with blue sparks, despite last night's overindulgence. Leia slipped and Anakin used the force to catch her, and she started sobbing quietly. "Shh," Anakin said softly, and she quieted. Padme's eyes widened, she had never quieted like that for her.

"I'm not going anywhere. My place is with my family. With my wife, children, and brother," he said gazing at them all in turn.

"Young Skywalker, it's not you we want, but the son of Skywalker." Master Windu stated. Obi-Wan shifted, settling his feet on the floor, he also used the force to move his drink to the trash droid. He looked back and forth between the masters and his apprentice.

"Luke Anakin Skywalker is my son."

"A Jedi he will be."

"Then I will train him."

"Experienced enough, you are not."

"Then Obi-Wan will train him."

"A choice have you do not." Luke was enthralled by the commotion and slipped closer. Yoda picked him up.

"You took me from my mother."

"Your choice it was."

"As is my children's future. I am their father. You will not take them from me!" Anakin shouted, startling both children. Leia clenched Anakin's robe as Luke became agitated in Yoda's grasp.

"Skywalker, stand down," Mace stated. "We will not defer in this."

"I saved both of your lives, and this is how you repay me by trying to kidnap my children."

"We have no use for the girl, even with her midiclorian count. We will allow you to keep her. We allow you that much."

"You have no right."

"We have every right. Now stand down!"

"I will not!" Anakin shouted, and Obi-Wan noticed with distress that Anakin's eyes were changing colors. Master Windu ignited his violet blade and without much thought Anakin called his own lightsaber to his hand. "You mean to fight me for my children. For my son. It is a fight you cannot win. What has the Jedi Order become?" Anakin asked igniting his blue blade and sending Leia to Obi-Wan's lap. In an instant he had his lightsaber at Master Windu's throat. "Give my son back to my wife, or he dies," he stated coldly, a cruel smile creasing his face. I will make this whole place topple around us. You both know I have the power to do so. Give…my…son…to…my…wife. NOW!" he barked the command and reluctantly Master Yoda released his grasp of the Force from around the boy and sent the child back to his mother.

"Back we will be. Training young Skywalker requires. The dark side I sense in you, Anakin."

"Obi-Wan, you still have a place on the Council."

"No, I don't. Not after what I have seen here today. My padawan is right. What have you become? You just threatened a father, trying to kidnap his child. You have no right, and you aren't welcome here."

"I want to congratulate Master Siri on her pregnancy. Shall I stop by?"

"Go ahead, if she feels up to receiving visitors," Obi-Wan stated slowly, as he knew at first Siri would be delighted to see them. Had the masters changed or was it he who had changed? So far Han was safe. He admired his cocky son who reminded him of his padawan. Fear gripped Obi-Wan's heart. He would not see anything happen to his children, Siri, or to Anakin's family. He would die first. Anakin turned around disengaging the lightsaber. The whole house shook and then settled. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, inside his eyes there was a storm raging. Padme came closer to Anakin, and put her arms around him.

"Anakin your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They were yellow."

"Do not worry, love. Have faith." Anakin knew he had come close to ending the Jedi's life. No one threatened his family. Anakin stormed out, moody. Leia toddled after him, not wanting to let him out of her sight. Obi-Wan followed, scooping Leia up.

"Luke," Padme whispered, "No one is taking you away. Not while either of your parents have breathe left in their bodies to fight for you. Your father's right, the Jedi has changed."

"Anakin, I know you are angry," Obi-Wan stated.

"They have no right."

"I agree. I know."

"No, you don't. Wait until your child is born. Wait until you love her with your entire being. Then, they show up and want to take her away from you. I won't allow it, no matter what the consequences."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently, "That have changed."

The color in Anakin's eyes faded to the same shade of blue as his son's. "So it wasn't just me. Good."

"No. You are still afraid aren't you? Of becoming a Sith?"

"Every day. Sometimes, I wake up and I have trouble breathing. I feel like the suit is closing in on me. It's choking me. Destroying me."

"If I could take it away, I would."

"I know. Master, they won't get them, will they?"

"As long as I have breathe in my body the Skywalker twins will remain with you and Padme," Obi-Wan said, handing Leia to her father.

"Go home, Obi-Wan. Siri will wonder where you are. And tell Han that a lightsaber beats a blaster at your side." Obi-Wan laughed.

"I'll give it maybe two hours before he'll be over hear pounding on your door ready to shoot his blaster while you deflect them. Just don't tell Siri what you are doing with him. She has grown rather fond of my son." Obi-Wan waved as he hopped into a red speeder and drove away. Anakin headed back to the house and put his daughter down, she pouted and she used the force to lift herself up. Anakin laughed and then went to his wife.

"I'm sorry I frightened you, love."

"I wanted to do it myself," she whispered, and he noticed the blaster in her hand. He took Luke from her.

"Padme put that away. There's going to be enough temptations from the dark side as they grow up without this violence." Anakin shook his head sadly. "I promise you, Padme, our twins are safe. Let me look at him. He used the force to pull Leia into her mother's grasp. "Hey Lukey."

"Dada," Luke sputtered. Leia pouted at the attention Luke was getting.

"She's daddy's girl. She hasn't been happy since you left, Skywalker."

"I missed you, Padme. I missed all of you. Especially, this little man," Anakin said bouncing Luke around, making his eyes dance.

"Then don't leave," she said, looking a whole lot like Leia as she pouted slightly.

"About that…" he trailed off as he kissed his wife.


	24. Birth of Mara Jade Kenobi

The Birth of Mara Jade Kenobi

Anakin bolted upright shaking off sleep. He looked over at the sleeping form of his beloved wife and watch her even breathing. She was okay. The last nightmare hadn't come to pass. Anakin slipped on his black robe, but not his tunic as he headed for the twins' room. He opened the door and looked down upon them sleeping, curled on their sides, facing each other, much as they had in their mother's womb, Anakin thought. He entered the room, thinking how peaceful they were in their sleep. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to each twin, as he brushed back strands of hair that were stuck to their face. He looked back at Artoo and Three-pio. They were fine as well. That left only Obi-Wan to worry about. He turned and headed toward his speeder, aware of Artoo following him. Beep, beep.

"I'm fine, Artoo." Artoo beeped again. "I'm just going to check on Obi-Wan, watch the family." Anakin ordered. Artoo beeped his displeasure. Anakin may have gotten twenty meters before Luke called to him.

"Dad," he stated simply toddling over to him. "Go, Luke, go." Anakin used the Force to bring him closer and settled him into the passenger seat.

"Your mother is going to kill me," he mummered. "Strap yourself in," he stated doing it for him. As always Anakin paid little attention to his speed. Every time he glanced over at his young son he found Luke with a huge toothless grin on his face, clapping his little hands.

"Faster, Dad," he stated between shrieks. Anakin was only too happy to comply. Finally, they reached Obi-Wan's place and he lifted Luke out.

"Come on, slugger."

The door opened a parsec before Anakin could knock or open it himself. Han stepped out a look of bewilderment on his face. "Dad had just sent me to get you. Talk about coincidences."

"In my experience, there is no such thing as coincidences," Anakin replied with a small smile.

"Now you sound like Dad," Han said, wrinkling his nose.

"Why were you sending for me?" Anakin asked, as he cradled Luke in his arms.

"The baby's on the way," he said with a slight smile.

"How's your father?" Anakin asked.

"See for yourself," Han stated opening the door and stepping aside.

"Girl," Luke stated.

Obi-Wan was pacing back and forth when he saw Anakin. In his hands was a drink. Anakin was sure it was a stiff one. "Obi-Wan, calm down," Anakin stated, shaking his shoulders.

"It's too late for that. Baby on the way. Early."

"Obi-Wan, give me the drink," Anakin stated using the Force to take it and shrugging he gulped in down himself. "Take a deep breathe. Now where is Siri?"

"In the bedroom," Obi-Wan whispered.

"I need for you to get me some hot water, okay? I want it boiling," Anakin snapped as he headed to where all the fuss was. He took a look at her and saw the crescent of a head already. "Looks like I'm just in time," he quipped.

"I....don't....remember....you. Calm. Padme," she got out and Anakin got her meaning.

"Siri, you are going to have this baby very soon," Anakin stated softly.

"I know that," she snapped. Anakin took off his cloak and handed it to her.

"Here, you may want to bite on this," Obi-Wan came into the room. "Obi-Wan, it's a shame you don't have a mechanical arm," Obi-Wan looked at him puzzled as he reached out for Siri. Then she grabbed on, and Anakin felt his emotions flowing through the Force. He smirked. Anakin ignited his lightsaber a moment after the baby cried out, which was hours later. Obi-Wan reached to grab it from him.

"Anakin, no!"

"Look, Obi-Wan we have to cut the cord, you imbecile."

"Oh," Obi-Wan flushed. Siri moaned on the verge of unconcious as Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and handed it to Obi-Wan while he began cleaning up the baby.

"This is the last time I do this, Obi-Wan," he stated handed the baby to his father after finishing, "any other Kenobi's and your on your own. I have my hands full with the twins."

"Well with you as the father," Obi-Wan quipped although his voice was filled with awe. "I'm your daddy," he stated staring down at his child. "I was going to say I think I like them better when they come grown, but..."

"Obi-Wan, maybe Siri would like to hold her daughter before she passes out."

"Of course," Obi-Wan stated handing her their daughter as he kissed her cheek and rubbed his arm. "I never realized what a grip you had."

"Hello precious," she whispered thinly, "Meet the family. I'm your Mother. Are you just marvolous. Obi-Wan, let's call her that Mara Jade Kenobi. She is the most marvolous bundle of joy, isn't she? Have you ever seen anything prettier?"

"If I didn't have my own I would agree," Anakin stated with a grin.

"Oh, Anakin. Mara, look doesn't he look like he grew three heads. We're going to call him Uncle Ani," she stated with a small giggle, as sleep finally claimed her. Before Obi-Wan could grab her Luke floated up to see her too.

"Mara," he stated softly looking at her face, as if remembering every detail. He reached out and stroked her face, and she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Mara," he stated again. Anakin smiled as he plucked his child out of the air.

"Well, this has been very exciting but seeing as how the sun has come up if I don't get the little Sith home I going to be a dead Jedi indeed." Anakin carrying Luke who didn't allow his eyes to waver from the baby. He carried his son outside who had the most peaceful look in his eyes. He strapped his son in. "So you met your very first baby, Luke," he muttered as Luke's eyes slid closed in the speeder beside him.


	25. War

The War

The next two months, Anakin began sleeping in his garage and he didn't come out unless Padme nagged him. Padme or Three-pio brought him his meals which he barely touched.

"Ani, you must eat something."

"I will. Later. Thanks. Tell Three-pio it was wonderful."

"The meal you didn't eat."

"Yeah," he stated running one hand through his hair, which had become much longer in the last couple of months. Padme reached over and touched his cheek. He was sporting for the first time in his life, a beard, and it bristled at her touch.

"Where did this come from?"

"You know where," he stated simply, looking distracted. "Can you hand me the vibrodriver?" he asked her, hunched over something she couldn't identify. She handed him the tool and stood back, a frown creasing her face.

"What's going on, Anakin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Angel."

"Now where have I heard that before. And why don't I believe you?"

"Because you have a suspicious nature?" Anakin replied with a hint of a smile and a mischievous glare in his eyes. "You worry too much," he added as he slid underneath a hunk of metal with the vibrodriver.

"The twins miss their father," she stated, trying another tactic to coax her husband to be part of their family.

"Well, then, bring Luke and Leia in here, being around all of this will be good for them," he added, his voice coming from underneath the hunk of metal.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," she replied, the irritation now evident in her voice.

"I know, but I have work to do. I know you don't want them raised in an Empire, I know you, Padme."

"What are you planning, Ani?" she asked worry creeping into her voice.

"Padme," he crawled out from under the hunk of metal. "I need you to trust me," he stated looking up at her from the flat of his back, looking into her eyes, searching her soul. "I can't do what I have to if I have to worry about the three of you. Maybe after I'm done, I'll be able to find out what I'm searching from."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Freedom. Freedom from Darth Vader. He died nobly saving our children. It was an amazing battle. For most of his life he was a slave. He served Palaptine for over twenty years and I have his memories. Just one wrong move and I'll be a slave again. I can't allow that to happen. I'm not sure the galaxy will survive my fall to the dark side. I can't allow Luke and Leia the pain of knowing...anyway, I have his memories."

"Oh, Ani," Padme pulled herself down to him and put her hands around his face. "You were shown what could happen, not what would. More and more, I'm convinced that that will never happen. You are a good man, and the way he died should prove that to you. You are a wonderful husband, and a magnificent father, what more has to happen to prove that to you. You made the right choice, every day that I live, that the twins live that you and Obi-Wan continue your friendship should prove that to you. You are a person, a Jedi, not a slave. Is this what's been bothering you?"

"You and the twins are my galaxy, my entire universe, I need your promise, Padme. Promise you won't come after me, you won't follow me, no matter what. That you will keep Siri and the children away. We have contacted Grievous."

"Can you trust him?"

"This isn't about trust. We must defeat the Sith, we must bring down Palpatine and to do that we need help from the Separatists."

"Ani, please, be careful."

"Aren't I always? Don't answer that. I can't be careful, I have to win. If I were being careful I never would have fallen in love with you. I love you, Padme, more than I can ever say."

"Oh, Ani, I love you too."

"Have faith, my love. I know what I'm doing. I have an advantage, he told Vader everything."

"Palpatine?"

"Yes," Anakin stated getting to his feet and offering his wife his hand, he pulled her to her feet as well and Padme soon brought Luke and Leia into the garage where they held hands and levitated the other off of the ground both of them smiling toothy grins. Anakin smiled and tousled their hair.

"Anakin?"

"Even serving the dark side, family meant everything. I was so close to turning and I would have, Padme. I would have murdered Count Dooku in cold blood, and from the nightmares I had of you dying. I just hope I can save them from the same fate. The Skywalker legacy is about more than the ability to use the Force."

"Ani, you didn't. You haven't murdered anyone. You are the man I love, the man I married."

"Obi-Wan should be here soon," Anakin stated feeling the tremor in the force. Anakin went into the _Azure Angel II_ and began upgrading the hyperdrive. "Got to upgrade the hyperdrive," he mummered and then he heard a voice.

"Hey, Anakin. I could help you with that," came the voice of young Han Solo.

"Come on board, and bring the twins they could learn something." Han took the twins hands although he wasn't happy about it anything to get on the ship.

"But they are babies," he protested as soon as the hatch closed behind him.

"So they are," Anakin replied. "Have a look," Anakin stated stepping back.

"This is new. The hyperdrive looks good. In fact the deflector shield and the booster rockets usually aren't this high on a starfighter."

"Very good, I expected nothing less," Anakin smiled and Han swelled with pride that would later be attributed to his cockiness. "Now see here how I modified the hyperdrive to jump faster," Anakin was cut off by the hatch sealing again.

"Well, well, I should have known to find my son here learning about all this from you."

"It's his destiny," Anakin replied. "May help him out one day, may even save his life."

"Padme says you haven't been sleeping or eating lately."

"She worries too much," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, you can't go on like this."

"Obi-Wan, I'm not your padawan anymore."

"No, you are not. But I am your friend. You are like my brother, I raised you and I care about you. Like Padme, I worry for you. About you. You always say I've been like a father to you, well listen to me."

"Well, I try," he replied with a small smile. "Shall we go?"

"Han," Obi-Wan replied, growing serious, "I want you to look after Siri and Mara as well as the Skywalker family. Can I count on you?"

"Sure old man," Han replied with a cocky grin.

"Han,"

"Sure, Dad, whatever."

"Han, this is a serious responsibility."

"I know, Dad." Anakin's eyes twinkled as he approached Han himself.

"Perhaps you would like to work on a starfighter. I have some holoprints in the garage if you'd like."

"Wizard!" Han cleared his throat, "I mean, sure. Anakin, I could take a look at them, if you want. At least I won't be spending all my time with a bunch of girls." Anakin laughed.

"Someday, Han, you may not mind so much." The five of them exited the starfighter, Anakin carrying the twins kissing their cheeks and ruffling their hair. Siri and Padme had arrived together, Siri was holding Mara Jade whose red hair was just now evident. Anakin soothed the twins fears as they clung to him sensing through the force that Obi-Wan and Anakin were indeed leaving. He finally set them on the ground as Padme looked at her husband, tears filling her eyes.

"I've always hated our good-byes. I always worry that this one will be the last."

"It's never the end. I'll be back. I promise. I'll turn up fine." Padme pulled a necklace hidden from her neck and put it around him.

"I want you to have this. A little boy once made it for me. He told me that it had special powers, that it would protect me from harm. You are so afraid of the dark side, of the darkness. I think that perhaps, it will protect you from your fears. I think you need it more than I do."

"But Padme, I gave it to you."

"And I expect to get it back," she stated as she smothered his lips with her own, her hands capturing is face, going up and down his chest memorizing each and every detail about her husband, "I expect you back," she said when they parted. "Don't make this any harder. Just come back to me."

"I always have and I always will. Goodbye, my love. Have faith," he replied something he always stated. They were always his last words to her when they parted. Obi-Wan climbed into the passenger's seat with a frown on his face. He had had just as hard of a time saying goodbye as Anakin had.

"I never realized how hard it must have been for you. To leave Padme to the war."

"Yeah, it was. Ready?"

"As your passenger? Never," Obi-Wan replied and then they were off.


	26. Palaptine on the Run

Palpatine on the Run

Anakin Skywalker was leading the Separatists along with a band of Rogue Jedi to attack Palpatine and his Empire. General Grievous was in place, and Ahsoka had snuck into Imperial Center. She lowered the defenses and Anakin commed Obi-Wan.

"We're in."

"Alright, now for phase two."

"Are the Separatists ready?"

"As ready as they can be. They aren't fighters Anakin, only their droids are."

"I can work with that. The factory is still turning out droids?" Anakin questioned his former master.

"I really hope this will work."

"If it doesn't, at the very least Palpatine will no longer have control."

"Alright, on your word. The Jedi are ready."

"I would guess he would be in the Throne Room. I'll be there. Find me as soon as you can."

"Over and out," Obi-Wan stated.

Anakin found his padawan. "Good Job, Snips. I never thought subtly was your strong suit."

"Stay focused, I might surprise you," she stated igniting her lightsaber beside him as they crept toward the Throne Room. They snuck by a several stormtroopers. One spotted them.

"Hold! Hold it right there!" Anakin smiled as he ducked as the droid army appeared behind him. Ahsoka and Anakin stole quietly to the Throne Room. Obi-Wan had already made it there and was at the door when he spotted them, tugging on his ear.

"No," Anakin stated running a hand across his mouth and then tugging at an imaginary beard.

"Too much mayhem, Anakin."

"Masters...why don't we just go in?"

"With no plan, Ahsoka, I know you learned from Anakin."

"Who needs a plan? We go inside and engage the Emperor." The two males shrugged as Obi-Wan knocked.

"Master, I don't think..." Anakin was cut off as the door opened and the three Jedi approached the lone Sith.

"So Anakin, you have returned to me."

"Never."

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked in a tired voice.

"That depends on you," Anakin replied.

"Master, come on. This is your destiny." Palpatine looked at Ahsoka and smiled.

"So much anger, young one."

"Leave Ahsoka alone."

"I will. If you join me. Otherwise, I will finish off the rest of the Jedi, starting with your apprentice and master, then I will find your child and finish him off. But if you join me..."

"Never. I will never become your puppet."

"So be it...Jedi..." Anakin ignited his blue lightsaber in a flash and moved to protect himself, but it wasn't him that Palpatine attacked but Ahsoka, since she preferred the backwards hand grip it was harder to block the Sith Lightning.

"You can kill me, if you want," Obi-Wan stated calmly, "But the Entire Droid Army will destroy Imperial Palace with you in it."

"Impossible. I shut down the droid factory myself."

"But I know the codes. I reactivated it," Anakin stated arrogantly.

"No..." he peered at Anakin closely. "Who are you?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker, I am the Jedi's Chosen One! You will return to the darkest night where evil dwells, you shall never have a Skywalker!" and with that Anakin charged and Palpatine charged, a blood-red lightsaber instantly in his hands.

"If you will not join me, perhaps she will."

"No!" Anakin feinted and parried, but Sidious was a lot stronger than Anakin had ever anticipated, it had been a mistake to underestimate his strength based on his apparent old age. Anakin was shoulder to shoulder with the older man, both of their lightsabers blazing hotly against their faces, they were dead-locked in a grapple that seemed to never end. Obi-Wan couldn't even attack for fear of making a wrong move and hurting his former apprentice. Finally, Sidious stuck out his hand but Anakin countered it, catching the Force lightning and pushing it back at the Sith Lord.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"Your worst nightmare!" Anakin stated as Sidious began pulling the place down on top of them all.

"If I die, I'm taking you all with me."

"Obi-Wan, get Ahsoka to safety," Anakin screamed as he stood under the huge ceiling pushing it away harmlessly, his lightsaber back in his belt, as he needed both hands to stop the falling ceiling. Anakin had missed a piece that came flying at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, he let go of the rest and pushed the falling pieces away from his comrades, when he looked back Sidious was gone. "He's gone," he said numbly.

"Not to worry. Contact Master Yoda and Windu, if we move quickly we can restore democracy while he's on the run." Anakin moved to carry his apprentice, who still seemed to be suffering form the Force lightning.


End file.
